Freezing Red Emperor
by Astrious
Summary: When Issei loses everything during his fight with Rizevim and is left for dead he is asked by a third party to replace another hero in another universe, to take this heroes place. Now how will Issei deal with his loss and also rise up to save this new universe. Rated M due to many reasons. Rising Issei and harem
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time trying this so please tell me if I have any errors so that i can improve and no ranting about changing things in the story in order to advance the plot. for those of you who would like to know where this fic begins it will be at the end of the lucifer fight in heaven though I will change the outcome in order to accommodate this fic. And for freezing it will be before canon you'll see why. and without further delay my crossover fic.**

 **Note:I do not own highschool dxd or freezing they belong to their respected authors.**

(thought)

 **(inner being speaking)**

"Rizevim you bastard" screamed Issei while crying at the laughing lucifer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, yes scream my name as you see all your comrades dead sekiryuutei you have failed fallen hero," screamed Rizevim at Issei who was clutching the dead body of the love of his life Rias Gremory and surrounding him were the dead bodies of all his comrades Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper, Rossweisse, Irina, and Akeno. He was still Processing how they were all dead and the answer was simple in his mind he was weak.

"I Have won and the apocalypse shall begin."

"You killed them all."

"Yes i did you stupid brat."

"You killed them all."

"Yes I know why did you repeat that."

 **(Issei get a hold of yourself and listen I was able to unlock an old ability of mine its called penetrate it will negate his sacred gear canceler)**

(Good I'll use it now and kill that bastard now transfer the boosted energy into my ascalon holy sword)

[transfer]

"Because I'll kill you right now bastard"

[penetrate]

Then Issei in his cardinal crimson true queen promotion armor lunges at Rizevim with all his speed catching him by surprise then stabs him in his heart with his boosted ascalon.

"If I die I'll take you with me!"

"What!?"

*cough*

Issei caught up a lot of blood on the ground.

All Issei could feel was a burning sensation in his stomach and when he looked he saw a dagger and could remember the pain he felt only one other time he felt like this. that time was when he was when he was last poisoned with Samael's blood.

"HAHAHAHA, you will always lose you stupid brat no matter what you are weak"*cough*"I may die due to that holy sword burning me inside out but you will also die from the dagger that has Samael's blood on it." Rizevim then coughs blood many times until he dies due to the boosted light poisoning.

"Sorry everyone I have failed you all and I'm dieing in the process. I couldn't I wasn't strong enough to protect you only I was given another chance then I would have trained harder than anyone and become stronger than even great red becoming the strongest in all existence in order to protect you all, I vow this to anyone who can hear me."

Then after a few coughs all Issei could see was black.

 **This is it for now next chapter will be at least 5K for now this is not all I have just to set things up for next chapter.**

So will Issei not survive or will he rise up and become something more.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter as I said i will go for at least 5k and will try to update weekly during the summer this chapter is to introduce some characters and to explain some of the concepts in both universes as well as something more you'll see.**

 **Also you should all know that there could be some spoilers on some of the concepts not the actual story in freezing and high school dxd so no ranting about that. Some character bashing mostly just kazuya.**

 **Anyways as i will always say I don't own freezing or highschool dxd they are the creations of their respective authors.**

 **(inner being speaking)**

" **Great Being speaking"**

(thought)

" **(inner being speaking outward)"**

Few minutes later location unknown

" **(Issei talk to me partner are you awake or at least conscious.)"**

(Huh what the I should be dead how can I hear you Ddraig buddy)

Slowly opening his eyes Issei sees only white everywhere and no walls or ceiling not even a floor so he was just floating there.

"Wh-what is this place?"

" **(I have no clue but it's good to hear from you I thought you were dead partner.)"**

Then out of nowhere a deep and bored voice spoke up from behind Issei it also sounded quite old and wise.

" **So your Issei huh I thought you'd look more intimidating due to your accomplishments."**

Issei looked behind and saw something that both scared him and confused him it was a dragon he was sure of it. But it looked more humanoid (think of drago from bakugan in his third form just in robes) since it was sitting on a throne floating upside down or right side up he couldn't tell due to not knowing where the ground was. This dragon had very deep crimson scales deeper than even scarlet almost black . All he could tell was this dragon was old very old and powerful to boot maybe as powerful as great red.

" **Just telling you I'm stronger than the dragonling great red."**

"Wait how did you know I said in my mind?"

" **Oh this place has no logic so anything that happens will just happen don't question it."**

"Okay?" Issei said with an uncaring grin.

" **Good now we can talk to you about the dragon gods plans."**

"Dragon gods?"

" **(First time I've ever heard of dragon gods)"**

" **Well dragonlings we are not supposed to be known by anyone due to our positions. Anyways as I said we meaning the dragon gods and I are the true creators of all of existence and the multiverse and yes it exists. Unfortunately we are the last of our kind known as the Dragards. All other dragons are just a copy of us with some of its DNA rewritten so that they would not look like us."**

Issei listen intently to understand that this information turned his world upside down all over again just as knowing god was dead and how wacky all the leaders of the great three were. With this in mind he asked a very simple question.

" So are you an alien."

" **In a sense yes we are we may be your creators but we were not born in your world so in that sense we are."**

"So are you truly god."

" **Yes and no, yes in the sense that we created the multiverse in order to create life and all properties of magic and the unknown were created by us. No to creating ourselves and beings that oppose all living beings not even the dragon god of death knows where they come from."**

" So is that the reason why dragon are the strongest in my world."

" **Yes dragonling we dragards are the strongest but also the laziest most of us never interfere with other multiverses. Though the dragons of your world are strange mostly you since your DNA is a very close match to our own closer than any other dragon in your world."**

"That would be weird since I look nothing like you since your huge and your skin is nothing like mine."

" **Strange you look so calm for a child who now knows all this information and you ask not of why you live."**

"Oh trust me I'm having a field day in my mind right now trying to process what you've been telling me and I still feel an error message saying reboot needed to continue. "

The great crimson dragon laughs which sounds broken as though he hadn't laughed in forever.

" **Ha! been awhile since i last laughed"**

"Yeah tell that to my poor head why don't you"

" **No wonder the people of your world rallied to you as a pillar of strength under that perverted face you made in your world is a heart of gold and a very pure soul."**

"Thanks I think anyways I think we're getting off topic." Issei deadpanned.

" **Do not worry about time dragonling for I'm the dragon god of time and the youngest of the dragon gods also my name is Aeon."**

"What's it suppose to mean **."**

" **It means eternity in the old language of the dragon. Alright then back on topic we drgon gods have been watching you since the beginning when you first became a devil. When you entered balance breaker, then your trident , later your cardinal crimson promotion. When you died in your fight against Rizevim we were infuriated that our source of entertainment was now dead and we were bound to get bored after a few millennia so in light of this we decided to let you be reborn and start from when you were new born."**

"Huh your not lying are you."

" **No I'm serious. But unfortunately there are some strings attached"**

"I dont care what they are as long as i can live again."(Yay, I have a chance to see Rias and all the others I can get stronger and protect them)

" **The strings are simple you will first be born in another world and be forced to live the life of a human again. You will then save that world from beings that oppose existence the locals there call them novas."**

"What!? Are you kidding me you're going to make me get involved in a fight no scratch that war that has nothing to do with me like I would do that I may be selfless but even I have my limits in kindness."

" **We understood this so we prepared in advance, that is why we are willing to help you adjust to that world."**

"How so?" (Cool I'm going to get god level items to complete this trial)

" **First off since magic does not exist in their world we will compensate by using their version of 'magic' or how they are able to fight these novas. This is with the stigmata, crystallized nova tissue. What is weird is only women may wield them on their back and for some reason they use these stigmata in order to create weapons and clothes out of thin air."**

"So what are you going to change me into a woman, because I've been there done that and I'm still living the nightmares of kiba staring at my body as though he had feelings for me." Issei then shivered (Never in a million years will I be gay)

" **Lucky for you , your talking to someone more powerful than even god. We took the liberty of adjusting some of these stigmata so that only you have the ability to use them no one else can use them or has the ability to copy them."**

"Okay so I'm getting stigmata that only I can use what else."(Sounds reasonable since if the people of that world are able to copy mine it could spell human war afterwards.)

" **Next is the amount that will be implanted on your back since you and Ddraig are pretty powerful i say 50 should be enough it will also be going all throughout you back from your lower thighs to your upper biceps and lastly just below your lower neck also it's going to hurt like a bitch when I implant them so bear with it."**

"Alright just do it already as I said I'll endure anything to be with the love of my life."

Just as Issei finished saying that he felt his whole back burn just like Samael's curse. He screamed louder than he ever had before then the pain increased as more were implanted into his back. Finally, after what felt like forever he felt the pain subside and he then got a hold of his breathing. He then felt something very wrong as his skin started to go over the stigmata.

"What's happening?"

" **Sorry but I put skin over your stigmata so when you are reborn the doctors won't find out you're a pandora this also applies to any scans they put you through. Worry not they will reveal when the time is right. I should also explain that I changed your body a little as well. What i did is make your body more compatible to them by turning most of your bone structure into stigmata at least 65% of you bone structure is made up of them. You will also be Immune to novaization due to Ddraig though bear in mind that you can still turn into them just that they will not control you."**

"Thanks again so what other perks do these stigmata have excluding the weapons and armor."

" **They also give you enhanced speed, strength, stamina, stronger bone structure , you get a higher regeneration to injuries and shorter reaction time."**

"Cool so I get the whole deal. So whats this about being reborn exactly."

" **Before that I should give you some time to adjust to the stigmata and also explain how your weapons and armor will play in this so lets take a 30 minute break so that you can process the information I've given you also if you'd like think of anything and this plan will create it."**

" Alright sounds good to me. Lets see I want porn and magazines with naked women with big oppai. Oppai is life long live oppai."

Aeon could only sweat drop to this he was at least happy the dragonling had not lost his love for the female body even though those he cared about were dead. But then he saw it in Issei's eyesit was something he suffered from time to time it was loneliness, a yearning to be with those you love. This could not stand the old dragons fatherly instincts came out telling him to discuss with the other dragon gods the possibility of letting Issei find a companion, a mate, an everlasting partner or partners whatever you may call it. So with that in mind he left to discuss this matter that was disturbing him with the other dragon gods.

" **Lets hope they're in a good mood."** He whispered to himself as he closed the portal.

25 minutes later….

"Man its been too long since I last watched porn without the girls hanging over my shoulders." (Heh I still can't wrap my head around the fact that they're gone and nothing i can do will bring them back) Issei thought sadly but then remembered the words that Aeon had told him , **"** **We decided to let you be reborn and start from when you were newborn."** As Issei thought this his stigmata started to glow through his skin as Ddraig began to speak.

 **( Come on partner when are you going to let go of this subject. The only thing you've been thinking about while Aeon been talking is finding out a way to be reborn. Even though he gave a way you still won't let that go of it)**

(Ddraig you have no clue just how much I suffered when I lost them. I felt my heart get ripped out and then slowly cut apart as all I could do was watch.)

 **(Come on you know it wasn't your fault that Rizevim first poisoned you with a paralyzing poison strong enough to stop even an ultimate class devil. Hell you're lucky that you were able to move and kill him thats a miracle in and of itself.)**

(Yeah I know I just can't help it I couldn't stop their deaths all I could do was stand there and watch as I saw the ones I love die right in front of me.)

 **( Partner I'll give a piece of advice if you only grieve over their deaths then you will never be able to get stronger and eventually it will eat you up and spit you out in short you will die due to your grief. The only reason I'm telling you this partner is because I care for you just as an older brother would to his younger sibling. This is due to the fact that out of all my partners you're the only one who ever cared about anyone more than yourself to me you're like a brother that if I had with me in the past I may have never ended up in a sacred gear and I'm not kidding you bond brother.)** the stigmata on Issei's back were blinking furiously never stopping to pause as he spoke. A/N: Bond brother means that two friends are so close that they feel like brothers and are so close as brother they could almost feel their souls touch. Makes sense since Ddraig and Issei have their souls very close to each other at all times and have been through alot.

(Ddraig I never knew you felt that way buddy no bond brother thanks for the advice it makes me feel a little still not completely better knowing I still have you to keep me company.)

 **(Good and who knows you might find another girl for your harem or can at least fill the new gap in your heart.)**

(Uh Ddraig did you just suggest something that you would never ask me to do is your thinking screwed or something.)

 **(Wait a second the hell would i say that damn your soul must be starting to influence me oh well might as well get comfy being a pervert since my reputation is shot to hell in our world.)**

(Sorry about that and anyways thanks for the suggestion I think I'll try that when we're in this new world.)

With that in mind he felt much better than before. He then felt a portal opening and Aeon stepped out.

" **Man dragonling you have no clue just how lucky you are right now in more ways than one."**

"Whatever do you mean it took me a good 15 minutes to adjust to metal inside my skin."

" **it ain't metal its the crystallized skin of nova."**

"yayaya it still feels like metal to me."

" **I got you. Now where were we ah yes weapons and armor."**

"I got a problem with that I'm not able to summon boosted gear or my ascalon. yet the weird thing is that i can still talk to Ddraig as if i had my boosted gear out."

" **Oh thats easy i took ascalon and boosted gear and they are part of you. Ascalon and a katana are your volt weapons and boosted gear is going to be your volt texture and it's going have to start in its base form lucky you it is special in the sense that boosted gear evolves as it normally does but for the pandora none of their equipment evolves at least to my knowledge the stronger your body and emotions get the quicker boosted gear will be able to use balance breaker , trident, and cardinal crimson promotion."**

"So what you mean to say is that I'll only have access to dragon boosters twice critical form till I train myself up."

" **Yes, it is how you say. Anyways I should explain how to summon the weapons first then boosted gear and armor is that alright with you."**

"Yeah that will do for now, I have some questions for later."

" **Alright then first is Ascalon and a katana which we named Muramasa all you have to do is feel them in your stigmata and when you do pull with all your willpower alright then first Ascalon."**

Issei does as Aeon instructed and then feels a tug from his stigmata and then feels weight in his hands as he opens them he sees ascalon in his hands takes a few practice swings and lets go of it and it de materializes turning into hexagonal energy then disappearing without a trace." Well that was cool."

" **Now try to summon muramasa just telling you if you say Muramasa equip it will make summoning the sword a little easier since you've never seen it same goes for Ascalon."**

"Okay", Issei then did the same thing when felt the tug he then yelled out, "Muramasa equip!" it then materialized in his hands. The sword was 3/4 long as Issei and weighed just as much as ascalon it looked unremarkable except that it felt as though demonic energy was emanating from it. Issei then did the same as Ascalon and let go of it and it disappeared the same way Ascalon.

" **The katana is so that if you need to use a weapon at least you have one that isn't as flashy as Ascalon."**

"So can we now talk about boosted gear and if its properties still apply in a world without magic."

" **Mhm the volt texture is a little different since you need to be down to your underwear to use it also your underwear has to be skin tight. On a sidenote the underwear I'm giving you is indestructible and will grow with you they are one of a kind I will also give you others but they will not be indestructible so remember which is which."**

"Oh great I can feel where this is going." then with a snap of Aeon's fingers Issei was now only in skin tight underwear it was a good thing his flag was down or the underwear would have hurt like hell.

" **The next part is easy just imagine yourself in your school uniform without dragon booster we took the liberty of programing it into your stigmata also you have to say volt texture equip in order for it to work."**

Issei did as Aeon said and with the picture in his mind he then said, "volt texture equip" and then felt cloth on his body as he opened his eyes and looked at himself he was in his trademark uniform blue and white sports sneakers with socks, black long dress pants, a red shirt underneath a white dress shirt with black lines going from top to bottom with the buttons undone and lastly a black blazer with white linings also unbuttoned.

" **Alright then it looks like you got the hang of it. The texture is as strong as kevlar if I'm correct. Anyway now i want you to imagine being in that uniform and also wielding dragon booster."**

"That simple huh." Issei then imagines wielding dragon booster and it then appears in its 2nd liberation form. He then imagines himself without it and it disappears.

" **Now i will explain how dragon booster will work with the information we have gathered. It seems that these humans use their own souls to combat the use a system called soul points and when they reach zero the person then dies and lost points can be recovered. Dragon booster can work around this since it can double the amount of soul points one has every ten seconds indefinitely since Ddraig being a dragon can regenerate all of his lost soul points faster by resting for about a day instead of a week same goes for you Issei I changed your dna so you have that edge against the nova and other pandoras. you also have the ability to permanently transfer soul points to others once you get your transfer ability back."**

"Alright then what about things like training got anything for me."

" **As a matter of fact I do you will be trained under me in all forms of martial arts and swordsmanship. The training will start when you turn 4 and will be held here every month after you are 4 years of age until I say so. I will stretch time in here so that an hour there will equal a year here, Also, while in here your appearance will be the same no matter how hard you train, you will get stronger just you won't look the part. When your stigmata appear your body will change to match the amount of training you have done."**

"Man you seriously planned this ahead of time I gotta say out of all the gods, demon kings and fallen angel leaders you're the most competent and the most well prepared."

" **Well thank you for the complement."**

"So who am I replacing or am I being reborn with this hero?"

" **I have already discussed that with the other dragon gods and we have decided to have you replace the hero of that world."**

"Why replace him and no fight with him?"Issei questioned wanting to know why they chose replacement.

" **Simple since the hero of their world would be quite useless since the only thing he can do is use a very strong freezing field and drain the soul points of others with stigmata and many people died due to him being useless."** Aeon almost spit the words out with disgust and growled at the other hero.

"I suppose it has to do with the if i had to guess that i can use freezing and my wyverns fairies can also halfen the amount of soul points a nova and something i will never do but can also halfen the soul points of a pandora."

" **Exactly in short you are the better candidate when it comes to the two of you."**

"Alrighty so now when I'm reborn and self aware."

" **Yes, you will be. Also another present for you from us the dragon gods."**

"What is it another sword or something ahhhh….." Aeon then grabs Issei and reels up for a throw into a portal that appeared in front of him

" **It is that you have our blessing to have relationships with anyone in that world so no worrying about anything just try to control your perverted tendencies some of the women in that world may not be as accepting and forgive you for using dress break or bilingual and for the love of existence don't stare at them while using penetrate and have a nice birth."** Aeon then throws Issei into the portal like a pitcher and yells out, **"strike your out."**

11 years later ½ a day before the 8th nova clash…..

"Wake up or I won't give you your morning kiss."

"Huh oh come on 5 more minutes damnit," said a squeaky voice the voice of a child.

It then said,"Then it looks like I'll have to tickle you." and a tiny hand came up and smashed down at the snooze button cracking the button. Then a small child rose up from the bed and the sheets came off there in sat a small version of Issei or as he now goes by Issei Aoi. Turns out Issei was born without having to look like kazuya which was a relief for him. He's had a good 11 years they were nice and peaceful or not.

 **(You still trying to lie to yourself about what has happened in these 11 years getting your room back doesn't change the fact to what that women did.)**

On the surface everything was good training with Aeon was going great and no one had found out about his stigmata. But what happened before was the problem his mother hated him and at one point tried to kill him but failed in the end. His father then died due to depression and this lady who was fuzzy in his memories but he knew she was his aunt and that she had taken care of him till he was 2 years old.

"She was so beautiful shame I never knew the face of the person who nursed me."

 **(I can still tell you she was a very nice person one of the few who I would trust with your life)**

After she left his life he only had his sister and his grandfather. His sister Kazuha Aoi was very kind to him and would get him anything he needed and was the one who supported the two of them. His grandfather was a different story Gengo Aoi this man was very influential in the world and also the most feared. Even Issei himself feared the man since if his grandfather ever found out about Issei not only having a stigma body but also having stigmata in his back he might dissect him to find out how he ticks.

"Gods I never ever want to be on his bad side I don't know what he might do with all his power."

 **(Yeah you're right about that one that man makes me even scared of him.)**

School had been a drag since before he was reborn he was in highschool, none of the topics were new and he always Aced his classes. His sister even gave him a test when he was 6 and he scored enough to be a 2nd year highschooler. With that in mind she had him home school, even his grandfather agreed to this and even payed for a very expensive and prestigious teacher to teach him. Much to his dismay he knew as much as a person with a high school degree.

"Haaaa man I am getting so fed up with all the homework my teacher has been giving me I think I might die due to all of it."

 **(Oh come on little bro you have to learn or how are you going to repay your sister and your grandfather.)**

Another thing that's changed is the way Ddraig talks to Issei he was more polite and even watches some porn with him whenever he got the chance and no ones around. How he gets the porn is his little secret and he was technically 27 years old so don't judge him. He often did go out and play with his friends since he did have a social life and he tried his best never to let 'the beast' inside of him come out whenever he sees big breasted onee-samas but what can you do sometimes it comes out. Good thing is he didn't do anything extreme, just a flip of the skirt and 'the beast' was satisfied.

"Ah I still can't believe I was able to rebuild my old room from before the remodeling of my house." All behold Issei's room filled with anime posters and figurines and a desk. he felt at home in his room. As he left the sanctuary of his room to the outside in the small 2 room, living room and kitchen apartment. Money was always tight with the brother and sister since the only thing to support them was the money Kazuha could make at a partime job and only for what was necessary. She then made a deal with their grandfather for Issei's sake, which he overheard was if Kazuha went to west genetics then they would get extra money for the both of them.

"Can't believe she took that deal now she's risking her neck fighting those novas and she could die in any of those battles."

Issei had easily become accustomed to calling her sister since that was who she was in his heart. He had never had a real sister before she reminded him of Asia since his sister was the same in all but blood. This made him look up to her and made him feel happier than he had ever been since he was in this world. but the thought of losing her made him angry and sad at the same time. Anger due to not being able to reveal his true abilities and sadness since he would lose the only ray of hope in his very dark past.

"No I need to stop thinking that way and focus only on getting stronger for this humanity's sake."

He then goes up to the kitchen and begins the process of making breakfast one of the many hobbies he honed from his past life. Out of the two siblings he was by far better at cooking food since Kazuha if left alone would burn water. Today he decided on an simple american breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon oh how Kazuha loved bacon, and two pieces of toast with orange juice. All that was left was to wake up the sleeping beauty.

"Alright now to wake up nee-chan hopefully she doesn't wake on the wrong side of the bed." You never mess with a cranky Kazuha it never ended well for the person woke.

Issei then walked all the way to her door and entered it was a very plain looking room with nothing then saw the sleeping form of his sister and shook her saying, "Nee-chan wake up you need to shower, eat, and go to school."

She stirred and said in a groggy voice,"Five more minutes damnit."

"No you need to wake up right now."

She then did something unpredictable to Issei by grabbing his arm and pulling him in for a hug and then burying him in-between her breasts saying,"come on five more minutes and stay here with me." she knew his weakness was breasts and that he was a major pervert since she was his sister she knew these things and would use it to her advantage.

(Not this again) With all his willpower not to make a perverted goofy face he said,"That won't do I even made bacon your favorite."

"Did you just say bacon, where?" Kazuha then jumped off the bed and sniffed the air with her target found she sprinted to the dining table while saying,"Come here my precious I'm only going to eat you."

Issei was then able to breath and he went to the dining room table to eat his breakfast with his sister. as they ate she then asked,"Hows the classes been going Issei."

"Well if you're asking If i'm still smarter than you then yes they're going splendidly."

"Man do you have to tease me so early in the morning."

"Yes I have to it's my job as your little brother."

"Well you could tone it down a little sometimes." They then ate in silence and took their showers and Kazuha then bid Issei goodbye. He didn't know it but that would be the last morning they would spend together.

That same night 1 hour till the 8th nova clash…..

Today had gone splendidly for Issei he passed his tests struggling a little in math and japanese history. It was late and Kazuha had not arrived home on time. Issei was getting worried since in 30 minutes he was going to be gone for a year for his monthly speed training. Just as he was going to call her friends he felt her in the livingroom.

He ran there as fast as he could and found her leaving he then asked,"Where are you going nee-chan?"

She answered,"Issei I have to go do something so can you be a good boy and wait for me."

He could see no feel in his stigmata that she was sad and her state of dress of only being in her panties told him another answer. he then said with tears in his eyes,"Your going out aren't you going to go fight those monsters." if it wasn't for his promise to both Ddraig and Aeon to not reveal himself he would have gone in her stead.

She then said the most inspirational words that rocked his whole being," We pandora not only carry the stigmata on our backs but we carry all of the hopes and dreams of all of humanity." Issei was then left there to cry yet again left to curse at himself for not being able to protect those he loves.

It had then been 30 minutes and he was then pulled into Aeons dimensional plain that was dull and white. Then came Aeon's voice that sounded caring and concerned, **"What happened dragonling are you alright you sound as if you had lost something important ."**

" **(Aeon he just lost his sister give the guy a break he's going to need some alone time.)"**

" **Truly I am sorry Issei I unfortunately cannot help you in anyway nor can I let you interfere with Kazuha's death**."

In between hiccups and his tears Issei asked,"What do you mean I can"t save her and why can't you help me?"

" **Her destiny is set in stone if she doesn't die then the gears of fate will not move forward even my future sight confirms this. Do not worry Issei you will meet her again you'll know it when you feel your stigmata tremble that she is the one you look for."**

"What do you mean?"

" **Sorry but i cannot tell you more or I would risk hurting this timeline."**

"Okay I understand but it doesn't mean i like it." Issei then felt all of his sadness go away. Looking at Aeon he could see his hand glowing he then asked,"What did you just do?"

" **I used a spell that calms the mind. You're going to** **need it if you're going to avenge your sister."**

"What do you mean avenge her isn't she going to beat that nova."

" **She does take that one with her but the time stream changed and three more novas appear after her sacrifice."**

"What the pandora's barely survived one of those weird nova three they'll get slaughtered."

" **Yes they will so I'm going to allow you to use cardinal crimson promotion to interfere and stop the slaughter."**

"What are you insane my body won't be able to handle the transformation." (I may have gotten strong but I'm not even near being able to unlock second liberation)

" **That's why the dragon gods are offering you enough soul points to maintain true queen for only 5 minutes afterwards you will immediately knockout and be sent back to this plain of existence"**

"Alright I'll do it to make sure nee-chan's sacrifice was not in vain."

With that Aeon put his finger on Issei's head and Issei then felt a surge of energy going throughout his body. He then began the chant that he had created so long ago.

 **[I, who is about to awaken,**

 **Am the red dragon emperor who**

 **Holds the truth of the king high up**

 **Holding the infinite hopes and**

 **Unbreakable dreams and walking**

 **The path of the righteousness**

 **I will become an**

 **Emperor of crimson dragon**

 **And I will lead you**

 **To the path of heaven**

 **Glowing in deep crimson light]**

 **(Welsh Dragon Cardinal Crimson Full Drive)**

With that last word uttered Issei was covered in crimson light and as it died down Issei was clad in his cardinal crimson armor. He could feel his stigmata burning from the transformation but they rapidly began to cool down. Issei then asked Aeon, "So now that I'm in this armor how am I supposed to get there."

" **Simple I will teleport you there so just be careful and kick those nova's asses."**

With that said Issei was engulfed in a portal and Aeon created another magical circle and the battle appeared in portal.

" **Well time to enjoy the show."**

In the battle after Kazuha's sacrifice

Yu-Mi Kim's P.O.V

"This is command good job everyone come back home. Mission accomplished." Came command from Yu-Mi Kim's radio. She was still feeling the pain from losing her arm and thought (Yeah right good job we lost most of our squadron with some injured and lost our best pandora they call that a win.)

Command then said with distress, "Multiple dimensional rifts detected, oh god its more of the new S-type novas."

(Huh impossible were the novas playing with us and finally sent a force to kill us all.) Yu thought this in fear threatening her mind to break down.

"N-Now confirmed three S-S-type novas-s." She could hear the fear in the person relaying command's orders.

"Wait a second now confirming unknown pandora's stigmata signature unable to connect to pandora." Yu-Mi thought (Huh that can't be all pandoras stigmata are registered in the system and no way can command not connect to them.

"Now tracing unknown pandora, confirmed she is going at high speeds right into the kill box of the three S-type novas." Thats when she saw it the unknown pandora came in a crimson flash and was right in front of her but the blinding crimson light made it so that she couldn't see what the unknown pandora which Yu-Mi assumed was female was wearing. What she then saw scared her the unknown pandora materialized 6 white beings that looked like dragons and they flew right into the S-type novas.

[divide][divide]divide][divide][divide][divide] Each of the dragon like beings yelled as they bit the novas.

[boost x10] She heard from the unknown pandora.

The unknown pandora then disappeared at high speeds and punched the nova right where its core would be when the pressure of the punch blew a hole in the front of the nova destroyed the core and blew a hole in the back of it. This made her almost piss her pants at the raw strength the pandora had shown.

Next one made it even worse as the pandora then pulled out a sword but due to the brightness of it she couldn't see the sword. The pandora then proceeded to bisect the next nova completely in two shattering the core in the process.

The last thing the pandora did that made Yu-Mi both get pale and piss herself was when the unknown pandora made her dragons turn red. They all yelled [boost] and then [transfer]. Then a grave voice came from the unknown pandora and yelled **[LONGINUS SMASHER]**. The ground shook as she fired an extremely powerful green particle cannon that obliterated the nova and turn the sky crimson as it hit it. The unknown pandora then disappeared into a blue portal like circle.

"A-all novas have been confirmed destroyed," the operator said hesitating, "everyone come back home and be ready for debriefing and god bless the unknown pandora that saved us all."

This incident after the 8th nova clash was named 'The Divine Crimson Blur'.

 **Welp thats a wrap everybody I went ahead of myself and put more than 5K and ended up with 6K Oh well. Anyways still thinking about whether or not harem or if Issei will only go for Satellizer I'll put a pole up since I can't just leave her alone I'll keep that up for about 5 days so vote vote vote. Oh yeah and also review if you want to since it makes me a better writer.**

 **Next chapter is canon so yes this is the prologue anyways should I do every chapter or ever chapter three episodes or should I use the manga which I would have to reread. Welp ist up to you my readers so with that I'm off to Vans warped tour see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys this is Astrious and this is my third chapter of freezing red emperor and I'm going to do each chapter is an episode in freezing but for this one it'll be a combination of the first and second. The end of the chapter will have another author's notes that will be a little longer than the last. So lets start the canon typisch it will be a little different not by much but still different. As I will always say I own nothing except the clothes I bought at vans warped tour.**

 **"great being speaking"**

(inner being speaking)

"(inner being speaking outward)"

(thought)

…..

 **Timeskip: 4 years after 8th nova clash and 'The Divine Crimson Blur.'**

All was normal in the city of tokyo as people were going about their business, cars were in a traffic jam as always and the subways were full of people. When suddenly a small portal in an alleyway opened and out came a person dressed in a West Genetics boys uniform with an average height of 5ft. 8 in. What was strange was that he had a black backpack and a black full face helmet with the visor polarized in a black color it also looked like it had an air tight seal. Another strange thing was that he had a NINJA® ZX™-10R ABS that was all black and had green lines going on the sides of the tires. Thing is Kawasaki had been shut down due to the factories being needed for the war against the nova, these bikes were extremely rare.

"Alright then lets go," said the person with the helmet.

The person then proceeded to ride his bike in between traffic and only stopped when traffic lights were red. Everyone he passed would look at his bike with wondering eyes since they could not believe he had such an old bike in mint condition. The helmeted rider then proceeded to leave the city and then went into the country.

"Least there's no police for miles."

He then continued for a few miles until he came to a cemetery he entered and then went up to a hill. On this hill was a tree and a stone block that had the name Kazuha Aoi and on top of that was the words Hero of the 8th nova clash. finally underneath where the word "We pandora not only carry stigmata on our back, but also the hopes and dreams of humanity." the rider then parked his bike next to the tree and then then kneld in front of the gravestone and proceeded to take off his helmet. A hiss of escaping air was heard and the face of a young man in his teens with brown hair and yellowish brown eyes was revealed to the world. This person was Issei Aoi formally Issei Hyodo before his rebirth.

"Nee-chan I'm back to keep my promise to you I promised during your funeral."

He then proceeded with the ritual that he had done so many times opening his backpack he brought out an water bottle flowers and a rag not much but he would make do. Opening the water bottle he poured the water all over the stone and with the rag began to clean the stone. After he was done he then replaced the withered down flowers with new fresh ones.

"Nee-chan I got accepted to west genetics your smartass brother was accepted I wish you were here."

He then heard what sounded like a VTOL plane land near his position. If he would have guessed it was his ride to school, with that in mind he said goodbye to his sister's grave and left with his motorcycle to his transportation to school without his helmet. A girl with red hair and strangely closed eyes coming out of the plane then asked him," Your Issei Aoi right I've come to pick you up and you can strap your bike on the side of the wall."

What he saw amazed him she was cute and something about her made him remember about his past before the rebirth. He then did as she instructed and then sat in front of her not bothering to put on the seat belt behind the seat. She then asked,"Why don't you put on the seat belt the ride can get bumpy."

"Huh, sorry I was distracted by something I was thinking of." truth be told Issei was thinking about his final training session with Aeon. How Aeon had trained him physically to his peak and had told him all he needed was to keep training everyday and to make himself emotionally stronger. He also upgraded the bike his grandfather gave him by giving it all terrain capability, making it so that it works using a small amount of Issei's soul points and it doesn't need maintenance at all. Issei then left with the bike and said his farewell to Aeon. He then visited his sister's grave one last time and now he's here.(this is going to be a long trip.)

The young women than told Issei,"I know your name yet you don't know mine where are my manners, my name is Chiffon Fairchild and I am your student council president you'll be seeing me around a lot. Just asking but do you have any experience with information on pandoras and limiters."

"My grandfather only told me the basics as in the ereinbar and a little about freezing fields." Truth be told Issei never understood or even knew how to use the new high end skills that pandora's could use. He was almost like a newborn child oblivious to the world that sums up what he knows about pandoras and novas.

"So you're saying you know almost nothing yet was recommended by one of the best researchers in the world on those subjects."

"Yeah still see the irony in that."

"Well at least I don't have to explain any of the basics since you seem to know a little."

"Yeah so can I sleep a little I haven't slept in a while." he then immediately knocked out in the chair he was in.

"Man your a fast sleeper not many people can do that." Chiffon then just stared in fascination at her junior he acted and felt different than any person she had picked up," lets see what you will do in that school my junior." she just stared at him for the remainder of the trip.

…

 **several minutes later**

Chiffon felt like playing a joke on Issei so when they landed she took the bugle she had kept in case of these times and put it right next to Issei's ear then blew.

[Military First call]]

"Ahhhhhhh my ears!" Exclaimed Issei at the call.

"Heh-hahahahahahaha" *snort* "hahahahaha" chiffon just laughed it up at Issei's reaction.

"The fuck was that for you almost blew out my ear." (Damn she actually did good thing for that fast healing factor or I'd be deaf) Issei then fell out his chair and held his ear.

"Hahahahaha, oh sorry I was just trying to be funny."

"Well harsh way of showing it." Issei said laying on the floor.( totally worth seeing her laugh and more.) Over the years Issei got extremely good at hiding his perverted tendencies and became less of a pervert due to his training but Issei would never truly become a non-pervert it was impossible for him since him being a pervert was just a part of his core being.

Issei then got up and did something Chiffon never saw coming he flicked her on the forehead and said," That's for waking me up with a bugle."

"Ow that hurt meany," chiffon said rubbing her forehead,"Well anyways we're here at the academy so if you could please step outside and don't worry your things are in your room and your motorcycle will be given a parking space and be placed there."

"Alright then just make sure my bikes there or I'm going to flip." Issei had been attached to the bike ever since his grandfather gave it to him and that same person found a way to get Issei a licence for it one of the few things Issei was grateful that the old man gave him.

As they exited the plane a girl about the size of chiffon with very dark blue hair and dark brown eyes was waiting for them. Chiffon then said, "That's Ticy Phenyl she's the vice president you'll be seeing a lot of her, too."

The now dubbed Ticy said,"Hi Chiffon-san how was your trip?"

"Oh it was fine no problems at all."responded Chiffon.

"So you're the new first year weird you came in early-mid year."Ticy said now directing her attention to Issei.

"Oh that well I was doing a few things that needed my attention so that's why I'm coming in now." (Well most of that time was spent training in real time.)

"And what would that be?" they both asked.

" Family matter is all." Issei answered with a simple answer.

"Oh okay we didn't mean to pry." Chiffon said.

"So you mind if I ask if that big building over there is an arena of some sorts?" Issei asked pointing at the very large building in the schools background.

"Good eye it is and if I'm correct the second years are having their carnival there right now." Chiffon answered.

"Carnival?"

"Oh sorry it a free for all where the last pandora standing becomes rank one of their year," explained Chiffon.

"Oh cool well anyways can we start the tour around the campus if we can,"said Issei.

"Sure lets goooooo." Ticy said excited. They then began the trek all around the campus Issei trying his best to remember each building failing at it but Ddraig would be there for him to give Issei directions.

They then were walking up to giant stairs when abruptly the glass on the ceiling broke and a woman with red hair tied up in twintails landed in front of the group of three.

She then said," Man how are we suppose to beat her if she keeps getting stronger."

Issei seeing this woman felt the need to save a mental picture due to the fact the the girls upper uniform was in shambles and her breasts were popping out for the world to see. As he stared she then saw him and looked at herself and screamed covering herself calling Issei a pervert. Issei then smartly questioned, "How am I the pervert if you landed in here like this of course I'd look at the thing that stopped my tour of the campus."

She then stupidly kept insisting saying,"You have no excuses you stupid pervert." As she finished saying that more glass from the ceiling fell and another person Appeared.

(Huh I-impossible Asia-san) what Issei saw made him break down immediately. What he saw was first a blond woman with long hair and blue eyes that was a little shorter than him then his long dead sister replaced her then again she was replaced by the back of the nun Issei used to view as his younger sister who he loved from the bottom of his heart. He then did the unexpected and ran right into the young women and drove her into the wall and he then began to bury his face into her breasts crying he then wailed," Asia is that you please don't die I'll protect you no matter what." She tried to get out of his grip but it was iron like and she felt no malice in it. (Impossible why is it I don't feel horrible when he's touching me) she thought in between a few moans she let out.

(Why out of all the people he had to do that to does it have to be the untouchable queen.) Chiffon thought (wait a second why is she acting like a girl usually the people who touch her end up severely crippled or worse.)

As the blond haired teen was stuck in her position the red haired twintail girl took the opportunity to attack.

"This is my chance I'll end you untouchable queen."

Issei then felt a presence about to attack him and the person he believed to be Asia he then let out a shout as he felt power gather inside of him and released it all in one go. The floor was then covered in blue hexagons and a shield like bubble made up of hexagons appeared surrounding Issei and the blond teen stopping the chain with a diamond like point from hitting them.

All of the girls then thought the same thing.( Is this a freezing field impossible he's a limiter that has no need for an ereinbar set.)

Then the PA system came to life a woman's voice was heard,"I declare this match officially over as a tie all pandora are to stop fighting now."

And with that Issei had made history as the first person to stop a carnival midway and leave it at a tie. He also knocked out due to the overload of emotions his body suffered.

...

 **An hour later...**

Issei had woken up in the infirmary and after a quick checkup he was told he could leave. He then found Chiffon was waiting for him to continue the tour.

"Sorry about that Chiffon-senpai I was reminded about something from my past." Said Issei in an apologetic tone.

"Don't worry Issei but a word of advice leave this school or you may end up dead." They then began to walk outside.

"Whatever do you mean?"questioned Issei.

"Simple you stopped a carnival right in the middle and left it in a tie ,you also touch Satellizer-san in many inappropriate ways not only that she's known as the untouchable queen due to her past I'm pretty sure you'll be in big trouble if they see you," Chiffon said with a worried tone.

"So her names Satellizer huh nice name." ( could this be the person I was waiting for that might help me get my life together but weird I felt the same with Chiffon but doesn't she have a limiter.)

Issei debated this in his mind while the two of them came outside.

"Well anyways you have a way to find her I wanted to apologize for what I did and if I get punished then let it be so."

"Issei I won't lie to you it's better if you transfer out now."As chiffon finish saying that a bus came up and opened and out came the woman Issei and Chiffon were talking about.

"On second thought don't worry about finding her I'll apologize right now."Issei then ran up to Satellizer and looked her right into her eyes and said,"Satellizer-sempai I'm very sorry for what I did to you this morning.(even though it felt so comfortable being in between those marshmallows almost as if I hadn't felt secure until I did that.)

"Uh don't worry about it," she said wincing. (This guy I don't why but why am I not cold towards him like everyone else.) She then proceeded to leave but Issei wanted her to know how sorry he was so he grabbed her wrist and insisted that he was truly sorry she then responds by saying,"let go of me." She then tripped up and lanes on the ground on her hands in a sitting position with her glasses falling as well onto the ground.

Chiffon was in a panicked state not only had Issei touched her once but twice she was thinking if he was going to be sent home in a body bag. This saddened her but she had no clue why the sadness.

Issei trying to be a the gentleman he was not picked up Satellizer's glasses and placed them on her face. When she saw how close they were she blushed madly, crawled back and jumped to her feet.

"Please I want you to know I'm also sorry for the competition I shouldn't have interfered at all." He then began to go up to her but was stopped when a blade was put up against his neck.

"Don't touch me," she said with a little hesitance in her voice.

"Well, well, well what do we have here the untouchable queen having a lovers spat with a limiter. Really I would have never seen the day a barbarian such as yourself would find someone to love you."

Issei could tell this person acted the same way as the first major person he defeated being Rizor so he let his opinion and anger be spoken in his words," well that's a lot coming from a self centered, unhonorable bitch."

"Well since you speak the same language you would be perfect for each other. I'll ask you once limiter boy leave now and I won't hurt you." Issei then felt something on his back power was gathering and it screamed for him to accept this challenge all he needed was an audience.

Satellizer was then beginning to go into combat and pushed Issei out of the way and was caught in the chains that the red head unleashed.

"So you do wish to fight well I Ganessa Roland the Angel of Confinement will be happy to oblige." She then began to slice all over Satellizer's body and didn't let up. The only reason Satellizer did nothing was of fear that Ganessa might hurt the boy she just met in a fit rage.

 **(Bro the time is now your stigmata are beginning to show themselves on your back seems Aeon was waiting for this moment due to the crowd of people.)** (Alright then time to show this bitch who's boss and scare the shit out of everyone.) Issei then goes up to Chiffon and asks her to hold something for him she says yes and he quickly removes his uniform down to his skin tight underwear and throws the uniform to her. Chiffon looked confused and blushed at the sight of Issei in his state of undress and asked," Why are you half naked that is against school policy."

Issei responded by saying "Bite me." He then walked into the one sided fight and yelled out,"Hey bitch and everyone watching want to see the impossible cause I'm not letting you hurt Satellizer-sempai anymore."everyone immediately turned their attention to the half naked Aoi and he could feel it was time.

He yelled out the words no one expected from a limiter,"VOLT TEXTURE EQUIP!" And a blue glow could be seen from Issei's back and blue hexagons went all through his body most of the hexagons formed around his left arm. When the glow finished Issei was in his kuoh academy uniform with his dragon booster in its explosion form on his left arm. Everything was silent no one could believe what they were seeing a male had materialize volt texture right in front of their eyes. The next thing just made their minds shut down as Issei yelled, "muramasa equip." and in blue hexagons floating in circles the katana muramasa was materialized. Issei taking the chance of the silence flew into combat and poured soul power into his blade making it sharper and more durable he then sliced all the chains that constraint Satellizer and carried her bridal style a little away from Ganessa. He then said in a caring voice," Are you okay did she hurt you badly." She nodded her head side to side signifying no. Issei then proceeded to relentlessly attack Ganessa by pouring soul power into his feet for speed and his arms for greater strength every ten seconds a resounding **[boost]** was hear doubling his soul points. He was slashing up and down side to side circling her and attacking he was like the wind and no one could stop him.

Ganessa was already being pushed into a wall she needed to do something to beat this freak of nature. She would have to use 'that' even if it was against the rules she had to win.

Issei then used a combination of attacks and finally bisected her in the middle giving her a shallow cut in the middle of her body. He then felt soul energy gather in her in large amounts which confused him.( I thought Aeon told us that pandoras can't recover soul points very quickly seems he was wrong great.)

Ganessa's hair then turned from red to silver and her eyes turned an eerie yellow and she looked physically stronger.

(Note to self ask Aeon if all girls can turn into scary ass women.)

The tables turned immediately as Ganessa in her pandora mode gained the upperhand and began to push Issei and cuts were beginning to form on Issei's body. He was then grabbed by one of the chains and thrown right next to Satellizer he then began to get up when he felt pain in his stomach and when he looked he could see that some of the chains pierced his stomach and he began to bleed badly. Satellizer seeing this could only pale in fear as the person who cared enough to ask her if she was okay was pierced in his stomach. She ran up to him and picked him up to and held his head in her arms she didn't understand why she did it all she knew was that this person tried to save her that was when he awoken and pushed her off and began to get up on his own two feet he the said,"I said I'd protect you and if not then I promise you now that I will Satellizer." In a great warrior's yell the gem on Issei's gauntlet began to glow as did his back then a very deep and old voice was heard coming from both of them they yelled out **[Welsh Dragon 2nd liberation]** the gauntlet then changed shape becoming bigger and bulkier and having yellow spikes coming out of it and a second jewel appearing on top of the elbow. All of his wounds instantly healed (Only got one chance at this.) he then let go of muramasa and yelled out, "ascalon equip" in a flurry of blue hexagons ascalon a wicked looking longsword that was shining appeared. The dragon booster then yelled out **[transfer]**. All of Issei's boosted soul power was transferred into ascalon and Issei then slashed with all his might and a wave of energy went right towards Ganessa and she was caught in it and after the wave passed she was back in her original form but also nude and exhausted.

"*pant**pant**pant* damn it's been awhile since I used that ability." The ability Issei referred to was one that would send a great wave of soul energy that would destroy all clothes and leave most people exhausted if hit directly but not hurt them the cost being a good amount of soul points.

"Oh gods that took some out of me" Issei almost collapsing caught himself in time by stabbing ascalon on the ground. He then sat down putting his back to ascalon trying to catch his breath. The teacher had just arrived to the scene and the sheer size of ascalon was enough to completely cover Issei.

Yu-Mi Kim was having a bad day one was having to remember the first moment I her life where she pissed herself and two was the fact that two second years were duking it out even though it was against school rules to have unofficial fights not only that but the fact that her friend Elize Schmitz said the HQ had detected an unknown pandora appear out of no where was a different story. That outright scared her since if this was the same pandora from 'the divine crimson blur' then they were outright screwed. She could only guess the field day her friend was having with this information.

When they arrived nothing was out of the ordinary except a giant slash mark on the side of one of the buildings, a nude pandora, and a big ass sword that was stuck in the ground. She then asked,"So anyone going to explain what happened." What surprised her was the fact that a hand appeared behind the sword and it was raised up.

She then heard a voice behind it say."I'll explain everything but would you come here I'm tired."

Elize then looked at her pandora locator and saw that the unknown pandora was in the same location as behind the sword. She told her friend,"the unknown is behind that sword you take the left I'll take the right get ready for anything." She then complied and they both took a side. What surprised them was that there was a male on the other side but what made Yu-Mi's mouth go agape was that the male was Kazuha's little brother.

He then said,"Hi Yu-Mi nee-chan what are you doing here."since Yu-Mi was out of the picture due to the surprise it was up to Elize to control the situation.

"Everyone here is to return to their rooms now, Ganessa you are to report to the infirmary and you kid are to follow us we need you to answer some of our questions." Said Elize

"Alright then I'll come in quietly, see ya Chiffon, and see you later Satellizer." She was about to say something when Issei put his index finger on her mouth and said," save it for later okay."she then nodded her head up and down saying yes. As he was about to leave with the two beautiful onee-samas he dematerialized his sword in front of their eyes. Hi-Mi could only think of one thing that this was going to be a long day...

XXXXXX

 **Alright then guys that's the end of the third chapter so let me know what you guys think also if harem route I'll tell ya what each season I'll add 2 girls to Issei harem right now for this season I'm looking at Satellizer as main of all series and also Rana for this season. Next season I'll add two more but limiters are going to have to die for this to work got it well anyways continue to review this fanfic and tell me what you think of it well that is all this is astrious signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright then guys this is astrious again here to give you the 4 chapter of freezing red emperor as I said in the last chapter it will be one episode of freeing to a chapter and later on I'll see with the manga. Well not much else to say but I own nothing and lets get this started.

….

30 minutes later in Elize Schmitz's office…

"Gods dammit when are they going to get here with the soda," a bored and complaining Issei was shouting out. then he heard the big grouchy voice of Ddraig say (So what are you going to do now genius now that you made your debut.)

(Oh thats simple I'm going to tell them half the truth and go through any of their scans I mean it is Yu-Mi nee-san she would never let anyone hurt me or any of her students.)

(I don't know Issei since we have no clue how your grandfather or the whole community will react to having a male pandora that can also use freezing appear out of the blue.)

(Welp Ddraig buddy If it comes down to it we are going to be on the run and kicking ass at the sametime.) Ddraig then snorted in agreement and Issei continued to wait until he got bored again and began to balance his seat on his hand which ended abruptly when the two ladies that were going to question him entered the room, Issei had no clue what they were going to ask but braced himself for anything.

….

Minutes before…

Yu-Mi's point of view

"So you mind telling me how you knew who our mysterious male pandora was?"asked an enthusiastic Elize. She was still excited at the fact that the unknown pandora was male.

"Well you remember Kazuha Aoi right?" I questioned.

"Yeah wasn't she the strongest pandora of our year if I remember correctly," Elize answered.

"Yeah well it seems she had a little brother that she lived with and loved dearly," I said.

"Wait a second you mean to say that the hero of the 8th nova clash had a brother and that said brother is the kid in my office,"said Elize.

"Yeah but I had no clue he was a male pandora since I couldn't feel it and his family had him scanned at birth," I said.

"Well the only way we're going to find out is by asking him so you have the soda he asked for?" She asked.

"Yeah," I answered. We then entered the room as soon as we heard a crashing sound what I saw made me confused. Issei was sitting down but he was rocking back and forth on the chairs two hind legs, he was also whistling as though nothing had happened. I then proceeded to ask him,"Are you okay Issei-chan we heard a crashing sound and came in."

He then answered, "No worries Yu-Mi nee-san I'm perfectly fine." He then hit his chest with his hand in a fist as to prove his point.

I just answered with a sweat drop, "Alright Issei-chan if you say so."

"Alright then I won't try to lie so let's talk turkey. What do you want to ask?" Asked issei.

"Okay first of all are you a pandora." Said Elise.

"Yes and no I'm more of a hybrid of the two but I have no clue if I can use high end skills that other pandoras can use." Answered issei

"Mhm okay then when did you find out you were a pandora?"Elise asked extremely intrigued.

"I believe it was when I was 12 after visiting my sister's grave I remember bursting huge amounts of energy in front of my grandfather, due to entering the last stage of understanding that she was dead anger, anger at myself for not saving her as I promised myself," said issei

"Sorry issei-chan I never knew how hard it hit you, your sister's death." I said in a caring manner.

"No one ever does but that's behind me after that incident I trained till I became unconscious and then whenever I woke up I continued," said issei.

"Incredible to think in 3 years you became this good at fighting you are turely remarkable issei-chan." I said.

"Alright then issei-san can you just take your shirt off to receive a physical and have your stigmata scanned I'll also be asking a few questions." Said Elise

"Alright I see no problem with that." Issei then closes his eyes and uneqiups the top half of his uniform.

If panties could think for themselves they would have dropped and prayed at the sight of issei and his shirtless top half. He looked like a literal God by how well sculptured his pecks and abs not to mention his six pack he had a more athletic build more of a swimmer than a body builder. This change of his whole body was due to the stigmata forcefully changing him to compensate for all the training he had done.

"Bwwaaaa, say what I think I just involuntarily came by looking at your body god lord you look sexy." Elise said.

All I could say was, "God damn," and was left gaping at issei and barely keeping myself from jumping on him and taking his virginity. I mentally scolded myself for thinking this due to him being my student and the fact that he's my dead best friends brother.(I mean what would she think of me if she found out.)

"What all I did was exercise and eat right nothing more or less" said issei in a stern voice.

"Alright then so can you please turn around so I can scan your stigmata," asked Elise.

"Okay," issei then proceeded to turn around and show them his pride and joy his stigmata.

We both had our jaws drop at seeing the amount on his back probably exceeding 50 stigmata." I should also mention that 65% of my bone structure is made up of stigmata."

After he said that there was silence and he looked back to see that we were both close to knocking out."uh did I do something wrong since you two are about to knock out."

Regaining my senses first I tell him," issei-chan you do know that no one since the creation of stigmata especially a male has been able to wield the amount of stigmata in your body."

"Oh then I'll ask if you can keep the amount I have a secret so that no one will try to experiment on me and failing horribly." Issei said in a cheerful voice.

Both Elise and I answered, "yes." Due to being too scared to say no.

"Alright then I'm afraid to say this but will you show us your full volt texture and volt weapon."said Elise hesitantly.

"Sure I don't see why not since some of the school has seen them." After saying that he closed his eyes and said "volt texture equip," and his full uniform( doesn't look at all like the ones in west genetics) with a red gauntlet on his arm appeared he then stuck out this gauntlet to both Elise and me the jewel on it glowed green and a gruff voice said, [boost].

I looked to Elise and she looked like could barely comprehend what was on his arm. She then took her scanner and scanned his arm and his whole body and was left speechless at looking at it.

I then decided to take a look and was also left speechless his uniform was made of the same material any other uniform in west genetics was made out of no big deal. It's when it came to his gauntlet things got interesting it was made of an unknown metal but was layered as in that the metal was pounded into sheets of the same shape and of very high density then put one on top of the other and fused together making it stronger than any of the volt weapons ever made even those achieved during pandora mode.

"You see what I'm seeing or is the unknown energy coming from the jewel weird to you?" Asked Elise.

That was the other thing the amount of unknown energy coming from the jewel was incredible beyond anything ever recorded in the public records.

(Now I'm afraid to ask him about his volt weapon)

"Now your volt weapon if you will please." Asked Elise hesitantly.

"Sure,"said Issei all excited he then closed his eyes again then yelled out," ascalon and masamune equip." Then two swords appeared in his hands one looked like a western longsword except a fourth of its edges from the haft to the tip looked like very sharp teeth and had jewels on it overall it looked bizarre to them. Then there was the other sword which looked like a katana with a sheath on issei's hip and all really ordinary in comparison to the longsword.

"Interesting so you have two if I had to guess one is based on speed and agility while the other is brute strength and apsolute defence by use of your gantlet." Elise thought outloud.

"Exactly I couldn't have said it better myself," said issei.

After processing this information I gave Elise a what now look and she replied out loud," alright then issei we'll let you go for now since this was a special case and you never hurt her to begin with. But if I hear you get in trouble again your going to the brig no questions asked got it."

"Alright, no worries I won't come here I promise and it was nice seeing you again Yu-Mi-neesan, and for the record Neechan would never disapprove of anyone you love no matter who it was." And with that issei left the room leaving me starstruck and Elise with a grin while looking at me.

She then teased me by saying,"you like him don't you." And she laughed her ass off while I just glared at her with a flushed face. I didn't know it at the time but I knew this year was going to be interesting.

Don't worry kiddies I'm just a line break.

Third person p.o.v.

After talking to both of the teachers or so issei thought he then proceeded to the main building to the principal's office to get his room keys and to find out where his bike was. When he entered the building he was greeted by the secretary that just waved him off to continue. As he entered he saw that the principal looked more like a nun she then said," well hello pandora I see you've been having a very exciting day."

(I like her already.) thought issei.

(Same here bro.) Ddraig told issei in his mind.

"Thank you for you concern," issei said in his cheerful voice.

"So you must be issei quite a surprise to find out our own kazuha's little brother is attending this school and even more to find out he's a pandora she must be proud wherever she is," she said in an encouraging voice.

"Heh yeah I bet she would be," issei said in a more calm voice.

"Alright then I'm just going tell you this right now, your combat class will be changed in order for you to be with more skilled partners," she said.

"Naturally,"replied issei.

"Alright then you're going to be attending 2nd year pandora combat classes and normal first year classes and maybe if you do very well in your first quarter I might bump you up with what is suppose to be finals for first year pandora's that way you can attend both 2nd year pandora classes and combat classes." Explained the principal.

"Alright then first year normal classes and 2nd year combat classes got it,"issei summarized.

"Good now even though you may be a pandora doesn't mean you can't also be a limiter if that even works, but you will have to choose a partner so that you can both access the ereinbar set,"said the principal.

(Muh fat chance good thing Aeon told me of my mutation as a limiter where I can hold multiple pandora's stigmata in me and each one would only make me stronger and give those girls also access to a portion of my strength making them stronger as well. But he kept telling me I'm still not emotionally ready for even a quarter of my full power. I have no damn clue still what in the fuck he was talking about.) even with these thoughts issei said," I'll look into it also would you mind telling me the problem with satellizer and why everyone keeps antagonizing her I mean they don't even know the real her."

"I'm sorry issei but I have nothing to do with the petty gossip of the students and I can't disclose anything that has to do with students. If you really want to know more then ask your fellow peers." The principal said in a very stern voice.

(Scary remind me to never piss her off or I may end up dead) issei thought to Ddraig.

(You don't have to tell me twice bro) Ddraig thought back.

Remaining calm issei then said," alright I won't say anything more."

"Good I'm glad we came to an understatement now if you can please leave and have a good year here in west genetics." Her cheerful voice then returned.

Issei then left the principal's office and went to his dorm."103,104,105,106,107 ah here it is,"said an anxious issei. He then opened the door to see a very simple room with a queen bed to the right ,a round table with four seats in the middle, a closet and drawer for his clothes, and a bathroom with a tub/shower, sink, and toilet the basic that made the place more of a studio than a dorm there were also boxes stacked into towers in a corner that held all of issei's posters figurines and anime related wear as well as some statues that issei created out of clay and painted that were of all the friends he made during his past life and his and Vali's balance breakers and their more advanced forms like juggernaut drive , emperio juggernaut overdrive and even his Cardinal crimson full drive. He cherished these dearly and took care of all of them he even had shelves ordered so that he could put them on it.

"Alright then so tonight I have to build the shelves and put the statues on them," so issei went to work and would then sleep for tomorrow was a new day a day filled with possibilities and opportunities that he would see next time.

End of chapter

So guys I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I am very sorry it's my bad and I'll do my best so that it never happens again but works a bitch and vacations can't be ignored. So I decided on harem and some of you may know who I'm thinking of putting in it. I know some of you may end up being conceded that issei is underpowered but understand a story with an op character is boring so issei will grow his powers back with a little extra. So with that this is a astrious signing off and dreading school that is inbound.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there everyone this is astrious with another chapter of freezing red emperor well I have nothing else to say but I don't own highschool dxd or freezing and that will be recurring.

 **Line break**

"Wake up you sexy dog you come over here so I can give you a reward." Said Issei's signature alarm clock. It was then silenced by Issei's foot as he continued his morning push ups.

"9995,9996,9997,9998,9999,10000. phew that's it for my morning push-ups now time for 10 laps around the school then off to breakfast,"said an excited issei thinking about how his actual first day would be like. After the death of his sister issei became extremely diligent waking up before his alarm clock and doing all sorts of exercises to keep himself in shape.

As issei was jogging around the school he remembers about his training with Aeon and how brutal the training was. "Damn to think that brutal training was worth it in the end." Issei thought outloud. He then feels as though someone was looking at him and looks around seeing nothing he continues his jog to the cafeteria.

"So that's the limiter that the mistress was talking about gotta admit he's dedicated but I've no clue if he'll join mistress' harem, might as well report to mistress," whispered one of the limiters of Miyabi Kannazuki.

Issei then proceeded to breakfast and was surprised to see he was the only one early. So he just ate alone and then went to his room and changed into his west genetics school uniform. From there he waited until school started and then proceeded to his classroom. Seeing Yu-Mi he greeted her and they both went to his first period and he waited outside till Yu-Mi called him in.

"Hi everyone I'm sure some of you know already but we have a transfer student so would you be on your best behavior,"said Yu-Mi with her hands clasped and pleading eyes. She then said," alright you can come in."

With that issei entered the room, which looked pretty high tech and was in more of a lecture style classroom than normal classrooms. He then wrote his name on the holographic board and then introduced himself." Hi everyone names Issei Aoi nice to meet you all I'm looking forward to heart school year with all of you," Issei said with a cheerful smile. But most of the students were whispering to themselves saying " is his grandfather that Aoi" some even whispered "I heard he took on the second ranked, second year pandora and came out on top."

Yu-Mi then yelled out annoyed," silence, everyone," everyone went silent," Issei you can take any seat that is available." He did just that and took a seat in the back next to a pandora.

She looks up from her notes and introduces herself," Hello tranfer student-kun my name is Kaho Hiiragi but you can use my first name instead of my last and I'm the class representative any questions you need answered or if you need to catch up then ask me."

"Alright then thanks," Issei then sits down and begins to pay attention and the lesson continues.

"Alright then now we'll talk about the regenerative capabilities of the pandora, so a pandora is able to heal small scratches to large wounds at a faster rate than any human and even at some points can regrow their limbs if need be." Then a blond limiter asks," Kim-sensei I heard that during the 8th nova clash you experienced having your limb torn off."

"Attentive aren't we Arthur-kun, yes I was one of the pandora of the 8th and I also experienced having my arm torn off. I suppose you all want me to explain how it happened, alright time for a history lesson,"Yu-Mi said.

"Alright then where do we start from," she typed in a few keys and the holographic board showed a video that was of the 8th up until before 'The Divine Crimson blur'," we lost many pandoras in that fight and to think three more appeared our will to fight was lost and we all were sure we were going to die." She reminisced that day in her mind until out if all of the students Issei was the one to bring her out of her trance.

"That was until the event dubbed 'The Divine Crimson Blur' occurred right sensei?"asked Issei.

"Ah yes thank you Issei-kun, so 'The Divine Crimson Blur' it involved three S-type novas and only one sol pandora that obliterated said novas. Unfortunately it was an unknown pandora that was extremely powerful and emitted such a great aura that it could not be seen, after the slaughter it then retreated through a portal of unknown origins and just left as though it's work was done. That's all really nothing more."

"Oh wow a pandora beat three S-type novas damn that's some power behind her," said Arthur surprised. Most of the students couldn't believe what she was saying but ended up finding out it was true and the lesson continued uninterrupted and not sidetracked.

Line break

Issei had changed into his track uniform in the boys locker room and headed to his second year pandora combat class. Turns out he was the first one there so with nothing else to do he began stretching to get ready. As the girls began coming into class most of them were perplexed to see a person they assumed to be a limiter stretching as though preparing for their class. Then Satellizer appeared and now we see from her p.o.v.

 **P.o.v.(Satellizer)**

(I still can't get that first year out of my mind and it's eating me up from the inside out.) I then shake those thoughts out of my head and use my persona of being a cold hearted bitch to keep people away from me. The teacher then gathered us up and began to speak."Alright everyone before I forget I have a student that needs introducing he's going to be training with us in the ways of being a pandora and learning about our abilities so introduce yourself runt," said the teacher in a stern voice.

"Yeah sorry about the wait I was stretching out my muscles to not get a cramp. Anyway hi everyone names Issei Aoi and I'm here to train with you all as a fellow pandora or male pandora if you prefer," said issei in that strange cheerful tone of his.

Most of people in the class with the exception of me and a few others murmured."yeah right" or "he's that transfer student I thought it was a lie."

"So girls should we see what this sorry excuse of a man is capable of," the teacher said with a devilish grin that Aoi-kun gulped to."Yes" almost everyone replied .

"Alright then Aoi-kun you are to complete a mile around the track in 1 minute. Go when I say go you will run," the teacher commanded him. All he said was," alright." And got into a track runner starting position and when the teacher yelled go Issei flew. Even I couldn't believe the speeds he was going at. It was only 45 seconds and he finished 15 less than the time the teacher said.

Everyone had their respective mouths agape and couldn't comprehend how he did it. Issei in my opinion was an enigma his speed was incredible and he didn't even use accel turn. I would have felt if he used an accel turn.

The teacher then said," Alright then so you're quick then how's your CQC."

Issei simply replied," Not sure but if I were to guess a master since I'm a ninth degree black belt in most forms of Kung-fu and karate and have extensive training with different types of swords. But over time I developed my own style for both."

Let's just say the teacher and most of the students in our class just laughed at him I didn't since I saw first hand the way he fought and he has my respect for that.

"Yeah right my ass maggot like you could learn all that in the little amount of years you've had your stigmata," the teacher mocked.

Issei only grinned and said something of a death wish," you want me to prove it then send your best swordswomen and CQC fighter in this class and I'll show you that you're wrong to **MOCK ME**." For some strange reason I felt power in his voice and that Instantly got everyone in the classes attention even mine.

"Alright then ya little fuck you asked for it. Kate you're up first show him how pandora fight in hand to hand."The second year Kate was the best CQC specialist in class I had no clue if issei stood a chance. So I pushed those feelings of caring for this boy which i still have no clue why I felt no malice when he touched me only a deep concern for my well being and my feelings. Ughe now I'm just stalling the match so I just began watching it.

 **P.o.v change (Issei)**

(So it seems all that time training in CQC with Aeon won't go to waste time to show off my style.) issei thought. He then observes his opponent and she takes a very strange stance with one leg up to block incoming attacks and one leg to support her leave no openings for him. She then uttered," Volt weapon equip." Boots made of metal appeared on her legs going from just under her knee covering her whole foot.

(Damn so she's a leg type better be careful or **she** may shatter my arm.) issei mind was going into overdrive thinking of ways to counter her. He then takes a boxer's stance that suited his more straightforward way of fighting. The pandora only scowled at the sight of his simple stance. He then yells," Volt texture equip." And his gauntlet appears on his left arm.

Then the teacher stated the rules," you will fight until either one side surrenders or if one is incapacitated. Begin."

And issei lunged right at her only for Kate to quickly try to hit him on his side with her leg issei in response leaned to the right as the kick hit him but was redirected so he suffered very little damage nothing his stigmata couldn't fix.

He then quickly jabbed the opening he created pushing her back. She was somewhat shocked at the amount of strength he was hiding and now knew she had to be very careful when fighting him. She then ran towards him and let out a torrent of kicks to break his defence. Issei either dodged, redirected,or completely blocked her kicks utilizing his gauntlet.

Issei knew he had to end this quick or risk being exhausted for his next match. So he took a gamble and made an opening in his defences. Kate saw the opening and took it as she went to kick issei with her right foot, on the side of his midsection. When she hit him she heard a grunt and her eyes widen as she sees Issei grab her leg that was now in between his arm and body.

Issei only smirked as his plan work abite it hurt but he had her right where he wanted her. Then using his elbow he smashes her leg and a sickening crack is heard as issei breaks her armor and leg. Issei knew that he had stopped her and knew that in a week her leg would be fully healed.

Kate then landed on her ass and knew the fight was over and she had lost. She clutched her leg that was pointing in the completely wrong direction. And was spouting curses at Issei. He then went up to her and did the one thing no one thought he would do. He picked her up bridal style and asked he in a very caring voice he asked her," Don't worry it'll only hurt for a few seconds." Kate was completely confused by what he said.

Then a faint green glow was seen from Issei's back and it grew and spread throughout his body he then murmured to low for anyone to hear,"Gift." and then the green glow began to spread across Kate's body. What she felt was incredible and the pain had left though her leg was still broken. Issei then took Kate and put her in the hands of one of the pandora and asked said pandora,"Can you take her to the infirmary, please." the pandora only looked at the instructor and she nodded her head. The pandora then left with Kate in her arms.

After the pandora left everyone was stunned silent some from the fact that a Male pandora was able to beat one of their own, others from when he was glowing and actually acted like a gentlemen. In issei mind he was hurahing himself for pulling off what he calls the Kiba act.

The instructor was the first person to recover and said, "Alright that's enough excitement for today, Issei-san you've proven your point I've no doubt your swordsmanship is on par with your hand to hand you have earned my respect. Well maggots get to exercising in a week's time you'll be learning accel turn so I expect your bodies to be prepared to learn it. With a grumple everyone began to exercise Issei included.

 **Time skip (dinner time)**

Issei entered the one of the dining rooms of the school and looked at the array of food food placed on the table and was impressed by it. he grabbed his food and began to look for a table to sit in. He then sees his class leader waving him over and he went to her. She then said, "Hey there transfer-kun how has your day been and I'd like to introduce you to my friend here."

Issei then looks at said person who was a blond boy with blueish grey eyes. Issei then thought (great another pretty blond boy damnit why do i always have to meet one am i cursed or something).

 **(Hell nah I checked three times before we entered this school) joked Ddraig.**

(Then fuck my luck).

"Hey Issei-san names Arthur Crypton I'm actually part of your class."said Arthur.

"Yeah I know you're the one that asked Yu-Mi-neechan about the 8th nova clash."Issei said.

"Yeah so how are you adjusting to life on campus?"asked Arthur.

"I'm adjusting pretty well actually," Issei then looks at the line that leads to a place called burger queen,"so what's the deal with the line."

"Oh, that it's to get food from burger queen well you have to buy your food there and quite frankly burning the calories you get is a pain."

Just then as Arthur was broasting about being Ganessa Roland's chosen limiter the whole entire dining hall becomes silent. Issei being the curious one of the group looks around to see what the problem was. Everyone was staring at the same person Satellizer el Bridget.

"Oh damn it's the untouchable queen everyone look as if she has nothing to do with you," whispered Arthur.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Asked Issei while Satella (a/n: her name's really confuses me so I'll use her nickname.) went to get food at burger queen.

" I don't know the exact details but she used to go to east genetics and let's just say a limiters career was completely ruined because of her. Just for the sake of living please don't get involved with her," said Kaho.

" That's a horrible thing to say to anyone mostly those you don't know. You have no clue how it is having a bad rep. If you did you would say that," Issei said remembering the the times he and his best friends were ostracized due to their perverse tendencies.

With that said he got up and began to leave not looking where he was going he ran right into Satella and the two bags she was holding fell to the ground and all her burgers spilled onto the ground still in their wrappings.

Most of the people in the dining hall were beginning to pray for Issei so that he wouldn't be killed because of running into the untouchable queen. Issei trying to be a gentleman said," Sorry," and began helping her pick up the burgers. Then only one burger remained and those hands met. Satella felt a warmth from his hand, a comforting feeling that traveled to her chest and then went up to her cheeks making them red.

She then retracted her hand and then without a word left the cafeteria leaving behind one of her bags which Issei then took and chased after her intent at finding out what was the matter with her.

Most of the the cafeteria was stunned others shocked at the fact that the untouchable queen didn't kill Issei for touching her twice. In the end they all shrugged it off and continued with what they were doing

Line break

Issei using his ability to sense stigmata was able to find Satella on the roof of the dining hall. He then went up to her and saw her alone sitting down back to a wall in a place no one who knew where she was would look.

"So you're the one they call the untouchable queen quite frankly I hate titles. Also I brought your lunch." Issei then sat down at the corner of the wall so that Satella would not be able to see him.

"My name is Satellizer people just gave me the title since I hate being touched," said Satella in a very timid and shy voice.

"Finally! I get a word out of you that isn't go away or don't touch me, I gotta say that's progress in and of itself," exclaimed Issei happily.

"Oh, sorry if i ignored you all the time.." Satella whispered.

"What was that?' questioned Issei.

"Nothing at all," said Satella.

"Oh well do you mind if I eat with you here and talk with you i can feel that you're a good person underneath that guise of yours," said Issei.

"How did you.." she was then cut off by Issei.

"I've known people who acted like you and I was able to see through their mask as well," Issei said in a sad tone.

(Why do I feel sadness when I heard him say that) thought Satella.

"If you want to you can eat one of the hamburgers I bought," she said mentally B-rating herself for saying that.

"Oh thanks," Issei then remembers what the principal said to him ( ...but you will have to choose a partner so that you can both access the ereinbar set).

"Satellizer-san do you have a limiter?" Issei asked hesitantly he felt the subject may be uncomfortable for he.

"Nnnnno wwwwhy wwwould you aaask," Satella said stuttering.

"Alright then I've decided to be your limiter," (More for my sake than yours). Issei thought on the side.

"Before you decide can you give me your hand?" Satellizer says shyly

"Alright I see no problem with that," Issei answered. He took his hand and gently put in in Satella's hand it felt warm and soft to Issei and he felt true happiness feeling her hand.

Satella felt the same as Issei instead of disgust and fear she usually felt when being touched she felt happiness and warmth in her heart something she longed for. She then took his hand and put it up to her cheek and said," As I thought I feel nothing wrong from it."

She then began to question his actions inside her thoughts (Why does he care about me so much I just keep pushing him away but he just keeps getting closer to me)

Then out of nowhere a voice breaks thier conversation and the serenity of the moment," Well this is a strange place to have a baptism but I suppose it has to do with the person's preference."

Issei followed the voice to a woman whose name is Miyabi Kannazuki and Satella got up and went in front of Issei defensively she then asks in a cold voice," what do you want."

"I have no business with you untouchable queen so leave now while I'm in a good mood," threatened Miyabi.

"No, this boy is under my protection so you have to go through me to speak to him," threatened Satella back.

"Uh girls we don't have to fight so tell me what do you need me for," Issei said trying to defuse the situation.

"Simple I want you -kun to be part of my harem," as she said this she gestured over to the three boys behind her.

"HELL NO!" **[(HELL NO!)]** Issei and Ddraig both said at the same time outloud. Then everyone was silent trying to comprehend what just happened.

One of the boy toy limiters broke the silence by asking," Did anyone just hear two voice come out of him?"

"No you must be insane to think that. Anyways to answer your question no I am not a god damn boy toy nor will I ever be one ya got that," as he said this Issei thought (this might be a good chance to see Satellizer in action).

"Well too bad I'm just going to have to break you boys erion barset," said Miyabi with a wicked smile. Then her cheeks flushed and the boys stuck their hands out twards both Issei and Satella. Hexagons appeared on the ground and went twards both Issei and Satella. Satella knowing what was happening jumped up into the air the second the hexagons were bellow her she then looked twards Issei to see if he had jumped but looked in horror as he didn't move since he had no clue what freezing was. That hesetation was enough for her to stop and land right in the freezing field.

"Freezing completed mistress," one of the boy toys informed. As proof both Issei and Satella were on their knees and unable to move.

"Well then bitch now where's that firey attitude you had before," intimidated Miyabi. She then went up to Satellizer and kicked her so that she would be on her hands and knees.

"You need more people to touch your body it's just begging to be touch untouchable queen-chan," Miyabi said in a dark playful voice.

Inside of Satella's mind she was saying (NONONONO) Issei could feel the desperation of Satellizer and it enraged him.

He gathered his energy and putting power into his voice yelled, **"LET GO OF HER YOU STUPID BITCH."**

Then he felt it the power to stop all of his enemies without touching them the power of Freezing. In a flurry of blue particles Issei began to get up from the floor and let loose his freezing instantly breaking that of the boy toys and freezing them in place. He didn't freeze Miyabi on purpose in order to let Satellizer have her revenge on Miyabi.

He then ran right for the boy toys and in a combination of puches and kicks the were all knocked out easily a disgrace to anyone watching.

Satellizer now with the ablity to move called out her volt weapon nova blood(a/n: her weapons pretty hard to discribe but is like a reversed sword with a gaurd look it up if you can). She began her attack slashing at Miyabi.

Miyabi also called out her volt weapon which consisted of floating knives. She then grabbed two of them and crossed them blocking Satellizer's attack. Satellizer then disappeared in front of Miyabi. Miyabi then yelled in her mind (she knows accel turn that's impossible none of the second know that move if I'm correct they were suppose to learn it next week).

Satellizer then reappeared behind Miyabi and was able to cut her back she then disappeared again. Miyabi then yelled out, " You may know accel turn but you haven't a clue what we third years can do." After saying that Miyabi disappeared as well.

To Issei who was spectating, he was easily able to see the high speed fight due to his old training with Kiba. He was surprised that the high-end skills were all speed based or that's what he thought due to this high speed battle. He then saw Miyabi seperate into three identicle versions of herself which surprised him greatly. Then he saw Satilizer get torn apart by all three of them when the high speed ended Satilizer had wounds all over her. Miyabi only had the cut from her back.

Issei then yelled in his mind (come on Satilizer you have to have some trick up your sleeve). And as if fate answered him all her wounds healed and she disappeared in even greater speeds that Issei was barely able to keep up with.

When Satella reappeared wounds began to appear all over Miyabi and all her clothes were ripped apart. Miyabi then fell down and supported herself on her knee. Satellizer walked up to Miyabi and was about to make the decisive blow when a voice interrupted her that of Chiffon," Satellizer el Bridget you are to stop fighting now." Satellizer looked at the direction of the voice and only Arthur and Kaho were there Chiffon was hiding behind Kaho.

Satellizer had no care for it and continued what she was doing till a hand stopped her Issei's hand. As he caressed her hand that was holding nova blood he told her, " I believe she's had enough for one day and I'm sure she'll stop trying and failing at getting me into her harem," he then looks twards Miyabi and says," Am I right or not." She only shook her head in fear.

Satellizer did as Issei said and let go of nova blood said weapon disappearing into blue particles. At the last minute as always our two favorite teachers appeared in the aftermath.

"Alright Issei what did we say would happen the next time we saw you in the middle of a fight," Yu-Mi said in a very angry tone.

"B-but I didn't start it come on you got to believe me." Issei pleaded an his knees.

"He's right Yu-Mi-sensei I was the one that started the fight and hurt her," Satella said.

"Satellizer you don't have to take all the blame Yu-Mi I'll take half her sentence," reasoned Issei

"Issei you don't have to," said Yu-Mi.

"Please I have to do this," Issei said with concern.

"Alright, both of you are to go to the brig for a day an a half am I clear?" Questioned Yu-Mi.

"Crystal," they both replied. And they all left to thier designated areas.

Line break

"Hello Ingrid it's been a while," said Arnett.

"What do you want Arnett unless it's to punish a lower classmen I don't care," said Ingrid annoyed.

"Ah but on contrary it is to punish a lower classmen an annoying one named Satellizer el Bridget," said Arnett.

"Oh if it's that rank breaker then with pleasure," said Ingrid with a smile.

 **Line break**

 **Alright then people any of you that said I abandoned this fanfic it's a lie it's just with college applications and school it's getting harder to do this. But do not fret I will continue this fanfic even if it kills me. So the story is a little original due to the fact that adding an actually useful MC changes the story a lot but the chapters should get a little shorter till something major happens and I'll take my time with those. Anyways please review it's the only way I'll know I'm getting better at telling the tale. With that said Issei will be back in action next chapter I promise just how will he deal with high-end skills find out next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys this is astrious with another chapter of FRE so without any delay I own nothing not high school dxd or freezing they belong to their respected authors and animation studios.**

 **Story start**

As issei was in his cell he was writing into his journal while thinking the words he was writing in his mind.

(Dear journal,

It's been a day and a half since I last saw signs of civilization due to being locked in this cell but it's felt like like three days. As time passes I would make tick marks on the wall with a dagger like version of ascalon after finding out I could change its size. I've no clue where the crazy teachers took Satella as I've now come to call her not that I would ever say it out loud but it just sounds right...)

"Huhm," said Yu-Mi as she was here to pick up issei but had no clue what he was writing.

(...I've no clue if I can go back into the civil world after what I did. So I might as well find a way to escape this hell.)

"Issei-chan, hello, I'm here to pick you up." Yu-Mi said in an annoyed voice.

(Damn it what can I do I could use a spoon to escape but that would be to hard maybe ascalon no that would be to suspicious damn what can I do to escape).

Yu-Mi still annoyed that issei was ignoring her remembered something Kazuha told her about her brother that he was a pervert to heart. So with that information she said," Oh Issei if you pay attention to me I may be inclined to let you touch my bare breasts."

(...)

"Issei?" Asked a confused Yu-Mi as he only stood there not pacing back and forth writing in his journal.

He then put the journal in his backpack and went up to Yu-Mi who had opened his cell he said," Deal, you have my undivided attention."

With a surprised and embarrassed look Yu-Mi then whispered," I was only kidding." Issei then ignoring what she said took her hand and shook it.

He then said seriously," It is now and we shook on it so you have to uphold your end of the deal I'll come to you to collect in time."

Yu-Mi pailed and then let out a sigh," Alright Issei you win if you ever do collect do tell me in advance so that I can mentally prepare myself."

"No promises," said Issei with a smirk.

Issei then asked, "What about Satella-san?" Mentally B-rating himself for letting his pet name for her come out.

"Oh you worried about your girlfriend Issei." Yu-Mi said in a teasing and worried voice.

"No she's not my girlfriend and the reason is because I was the one who got her in trouble." Issei said in an annoyed voice.

To that Yu-Mi replied in a happy tone," Don't worry she's fine and she'll be out tomorrow in the evening. Worry not she being held back due to someone messing up her paperwork for release."

"Alright I believe you Yu-Mi-neesan, so shall you escort the convict to his room." Issei said in a joking matter sticking out his tongue.

Yu-Mi just sighed and led Issei out of the detention building and to his room when in front of it she was about to leave when Issei stopped her. He then asked her with puppy dog eyes,"Would you like to come in I'd like to ask you something I also gots me some refreshments if you'd like."

Not being able to refuse his damn accursed puppy dog eyes she came into his room. It was just like all the other dormitories except that it had posters of different animes on the walls, a mini fridge were issei was getting the refreshments, and strangely a large amount of statues that looked handmade and hand painted.

She then picked up one of the statues a women in strange Nordic armor with bat wings, she also had strangely silver hair and had a serious look one of a teacher not a student. The plaque on the bottom on the stand read,' demonic rook valkyrie Rossweisse.'

Issei took the drinks and put them on his round table. He then saw that Yu-Mi had a statue in her hands and he looked and when he saw it was Rose his face softened. He then said," Looks like you're staring into that statues soul if it had one."

Yu-Mi completely ignoring his comment said, " Issei who is this women."

Issei just sighed and scratched his head saying," She was my teacher and one of the few people I trusted with my secret and she took it to the grave."

Yu-Mi was speechless she could see in Issei eyes that their trust was more than that of teacher and student. She then asked," If she was your teacher then why is she dressed like this."

Issei again sighed before saying," We both would imagine ourselves in an anime and she always loved the Norse traditions and religion so when I sculpted her and our class", Issei said pointing at the other sculptures," I took what they loved about anime and put it with how they wanted to be portrayed." Issei then picked up another sculpture this one was of a girl with crimson hair a great figure rivaling that of a goddess in a school uniform with bat wings on her back. "It's funny all the girls in my class would fight and quarrel as to who was my girlfriend even the teacher, they all truly loved me," issei then looked towards the ground his hair covering his face.

Yu-Mi was completely surprised as to what issei was saying and the way he spoke of his class it was almost as though he also truly loved all of them, a pure unadulterated love for them. She then asked him hesitantly," Issei what happened to your class."

Issei then remembered how everyone died in front of him all the people he loved dearly died due to his weakness. So he gave her his half lied story." Simple I was at home due to being sick and a nova attacked during the 7th nova clash and that bastard obliterated the school and everyone in it there were no survived. After that I knew I was weak so I trained to become strong so that no one would suffer what I had to gone through."

"So their death was the starting point and your sister's just reinforce the point, is that right," Yu-Mi said.

Issei was shocked she had seen the pain he was suffering and understood it he could only say,"uh-huh." Issei could feel his eyes water 15 years worth of pain and suffering that he never showed anyone, told anyone about. " Yu-Mi-neesan you've seen right through me I suppose now you think I'm a weak willed genius who can't compare to his own stone cold grandfather that can take anything and not shed a tear about it," issei said between sobs.

"No never ever in a million years compare yourself to that heartless monster he lost his humanity years ago and you can still cry meaning you have not lost your humanity you hear," Yu-Mi said.

Issei had his mouth agape and he went up to Yu-Mi and hugged her burying his face in her breasts and he joked," I'll be collecting now." And surprisingly Yu-Mi not only returned his hug wholeheartedly but she even took off her shirt and bra and let issei cry into her breasts.

For issei he felt completely at home in Yu-Mi breasts he felt his troubles leaving him, he felt as though he was with the girls Akeno, Rias, Asia, Rossweisse, Kokeno, Xenovia, Irina, and the rest of the girls that he fell for as well as they for him.

They just stood their comforting each other Yu-Mi now felt calmer the suffering of losing her limiter and her best friend leaving her making her happy to have her best friends brother crying in her bare breasts a happiness she had not felt in years. So they stood there and eventually laid on Issei's bed sleeping in each other's embrace till the next day.

 **Line break...**

"Wake up or I will give you a private lesson," said Issei's famous clock. Issei just grunted and slapped the snooze button. He then turned over and felt something he was very familiar with on his hand. Opening his eyes what greeted him was the sight of a nude female none other than his teacher Yu-Mi.

In a great panic issei shot up and fell off his bed while his mind was going into boob land having the time of its life. He even donned his old perverted grin at the sight of the fully grown nude female.

Yu-Mi awakening looked to her surroundings to find that she was not immediately in her room remembering what had happened last night made her blush madly and when she spotted Issei in only his boxers sitting on the floor. Not only that but that he had a shit eating perverted grin she created a whole new shade of red with her blush.

Issei then snapped out of it or truthfully Ddraig had stomped all over Issei's fantasies to get him to focus. Issei then asked Ddraig in his mind,(Uh Ddraig did I have sex with Yu-Mi-nee-chan last night.)

 **( Lucky or unlucky for you it never happened you just fell asleep in each other arms in your dressed state).**

(Whew thank god if I had a little mes running around I don't know what I'd do)

With his mind cleared of doubt issei asked with a kind smile," So how did you sleep last night."

Yu-Mi still covering herself calmed down and answered in a quiet voice," Fine, though if we did it you have to take responsibility."

"You do know I can hear you and don't worry we didn't do it and if we did I would take full responsibility!" Exclaimed Issei.( Good thing I took those scholarships, donations,and research grants so I'm ready for any idiot slip ups that I may incur upon my life.)

"Sooo Yu-Mi-neesan who's going to take a shower first," issei said in an awkward voice.

"I will then you is that alright issei," Yu-Mi said in an authoritative

"Fine by me!" exclaimed issei.

And with that issei did his morning exercise while Yu-Mi took her shower. When she finished he took his and Yu-Mi silently snuck back to her room still on cloud nine at issei's response to her ultimatum.

With that school preceded normally like any other day until night came and issei was visited by Arthur and Kaho.

 **Line break(evening)**

"Alright you're free to go Bridget-san I hope I don't have to see you again in the brig." said the posted detention officer.

Satella just nodded and left, as she was passing the park in the middle of the school she was confronted by a person who made her presence known. It was none other than

"So Satellizer el Bridget the rank breaker how has your three days been in the hole?" Said Ingrid Bernstein.

To that Satella only stood there quiet not uttering a single word.

"Fine be that way you do know who I am and why I'm here." Said Ingrid. Satella slightly nodded her head to this. " I am the Guardian of Order protector of the rules of this institution and you have broken rank attacking an upperclassman. For this you will be punished. But I want a fair fight so I'll give you till tomorrow at noon to find yourself a limiter if not be prepared to fight alone." And with that Ingrid left to the third year girls dorm.

Satella to this clenched her fists in frustration and gritted her teeth and left the area.

The park was then calm and then suddenly bushes moved around and behind a wall ly Kaho and she was scared shitless at what she saw and then a thought crossed her mind. "Oh no, I've got to warn issei san about this." With a heavy and concerned heart she ran towards issei's dorm with determination in her eyes.

 **Line break**

 ***knock* *knock***

"Coming just a minute," said issei in his cheery voice. Issei had just gotten out of the shower after his nightly run. Reasoning that it was probably a guy asking if he had shampoo to share issei went to open the door in only a towel wrapped around his waist.

As he opened the door he said," Really dude do you seriously need shampoo…" Said issei only to meet a bleet red faced Kaho and a dark faced head hanging low Arthur.

"Oh hi guys how's it been," issei said oblivious to how he is dressed. "Issei could you please put on some clothes I think Kaho may faint seeing you this way," said Arthur with a little malice.

Issei then looked down and understood Kaho's plight with a cheeky grin knowing the girl had never seen a man in his dressed state he said," Wait a minute I'll get some clothes on." With that he closed the door and went to his drawer and put on a simple red T-shirt and black pajama pants with little red gremory clan symbols on it.

Opening the door he invited his guests in and he said cheerfully, "Welcome to casa del Issei."

Kaho was a little surprised at how organized his room was while Arthur was surprised at the extensive collection of statues issei had. With that said everyone sat down on Issei's round and Kaho explained the situation Satella was now in.

"So in short Satellizer-san needs a limiter to help her fight a Ingrid-Senpai?" Issei asked inquisitively.

"Yes but Issei I'll warn you again you have to stay away from her she's bad news," Arthur pleaded to Issei.

"Well unfortunately I can't just not help her remember I was the one that got her into this situation in the first place," Issei seriously said.

"Kami-sama is there no way to get the message into your skull. It's simple you help her and you could end up dead by her hand or by her enemies hands!" Kaho exclaimed.

Issei was about to answer when a crash and boom was heard out of Issei's open window. Everyone then runs towards the window and looks down to see Satella at one end of the first year dorms and Ingrid a the other end.

"Oh well looky here we ended up next to the first year boys dorm you can still get a limiter," Ingrid then directed her attention towards the building," so any of you boys feeling lucky to have the chance at being the untouchable queen's limiter.

"I have no need for a limiter I can fight you alone," Satella said in an annoyed voice.

Ignoring her Ingrid continued," Come on boys as an added bonus she might be a virgin."

Just as an embarrassed Satella was about to speak Issei then said," I'll do it but could ya give me a sec to change my clothes cause I'm in my pjs."

"Ask for something and so it will come alright kid you got 15 min to get down here," Ingrid answered.

Issei ran towards a suitcase he had yet to open and inside was a strange skin tight suit that looked pretty durable { Think of the undersuits spartans use in halo)."Didn't think I'd have to use it this early on but what the heck I still need more data if it's going to be mass produced."

Issei then took off his pjs and donned the suit but could not for the life of him reach the zipper and asked Arthur to help him. Once he was zipped up the zipper part of the suit disappeared and he put on a strange tacpad that melded with his suit." Alright then see ha guys later." With that Issei jumped out his window but Mia calculated his landing and broke his legs{ AN: He may have enhanced bones but it does little when you jump off a 6 story building and land the wrong way you will break your legs}.

Issei then yelped,"Holy Jesus Christ my legs I broke them." Everyone donned a sweat drop at the genius' stupidity. With a little grunting issei's wounds healed and he was back on his feet and he tapped on his tacpad and said,"So you're the one screwing with Satellizer-San well then you've made a new enemy and I hate it when people hurt those I care about."

"Oh so you're on a first name bases well that's perfect. Tell you what I'll let you do the baptism and when you're finished we can have our fight," Ingrid scoffed.

"No, I can fight you on my own," Satella said with determination. She then looked to Issei for support and saw him mouth 'don't worry give me a little time.' Confused as to what he means she shook her head.

Issei then put in his two cents by saying," Really you come here threaten Satellizer-Senpai and expect a fight with her. Well I'll tell you that you're wrong cause you fucked with the wrong pandora and now you have to deal with me!" As Issei finished shouting the the sound of a motor could be heard specifically a motorcycle motor. Confused everyone looked towards the noise and out of nowhere Issei's Ninja came driving itself and stopped right next to him.

Issei mounted the motorcycle and said,"I've been meaning to use this but haven't had the time. Time to see if project armorus was worth all the time I put into it."

Issei's motor cycle then began transforming and attaching itself to his undersuit when finished Issei became a little taller and was covered in this new armor.(AN: it looks like the ARS suit from vanquished but none of the parts move and instead of ARS on the chest ARMORUS is written. Also for anyone who asks about how a bike can turn into a full body suit then either anime logic or transformer logic. Additionally the suit's black and the writing white. ) Ddraig's voice was then heard coming out of the suit," Armorus system start up…. All systems show green ready to fight partner."

"You know it Ddraig."

"What in the hell is that," Ingrid said confused.

"Oh this 'pointing at himself' this is a prototype armorus suit," Issei said with pride.

"Why build a suit when you have pandoras to fight," Ingrid questioned still confused.

"Simple the suit is not for pandora use its more for limiters so that the chances of survival go up for them though this suit has higher specs and there is the problem with battery life of the mass produced version being a good 10 min but I'm rambling so let's fight," Issei contemplated

Issei then charged at Ingrid and in his charge summoned muramasa in its sheath. Now in front of a surprised Ingrid due to his speed now rivaling an accel turn he flicked his thumb and pulled out his sword slicing vertically. Ingrid by the skin of her teeth back peddled and had her sleeping top sliced the sword barely cutting her chest leaving a shallow cut the quickly healed.

"Look I may not like fighting girls but if it comes down to it I will fight anyone in my way," Issei said determined and relentlessly attacked Ingrid. But Ingrid now accustomed to Issei's speed was able to parry everyone of his attacks.

(Damnit this is why I hate speedy technique-types) issei thought between boosts. He increased his speed to about as fast as double accel and began to gain ground though he had to hit the suits limits.

(Damn how in the hell can a person with no high-end skills go this fast and able to gain ground against me. I didn't want to do this but I am not losing to a first year.)

Ingrid desperately thought and said,"pandora mode." She then gained increased speed, further enhanced bones, and further enhanced muscle strength as well as heightened reflexes. And made issei go completely on the defensive with her tonfa swords. She started to nick at his armor noticing that is was probably made of the same thing her weapon was made of.

(Oh shit I'm in deep now looks like I'll get to test that mode to.) issei thought and then used his suits trump card by yelling," OVERDRIVE!" And Ddraig then yelled **[(OVERDRIVE)]** as a response to his plea. His suits capabilities skyrocketed at the cost of a good amount of SP that was recovered through boosting and Issei's speed was now comparable to a triple and a half accel turn. He also switched out muramasa for ascalon due to being more familiar with two were now on even footing only that sickening cracks and snapping of bones were heard and they didn't belong to Ingrid. No, they belonged to Issei even though his body had enhanced bones made up of stigmata Issei's bone could not handle the insane amount of g-force or to some inertia involved with making sharp turns.

In short If this were a battle of attrition Issei might as well just give up since his stamina was rapidly depleting due to boosting just to keep up with both powering his suit and healing his bones. He also couldn't use ascalon's one off move due to the risk of missing. Once they broke off and stood looking at each other Issei could be seen panting, his suit scratched and dented all over and Ingrid only slightly panting with most of her clothes torn to shreds save her panties.

Just as they were about to clash again a voice stopped them,"Wait stop the fighting." Lul and behold it was none-other than the arrogant bitch Ganassa."Yes, before you continue I have something to say to the guardian of order."

Both combatants looked at each other and nodded Ingrid left pandora mode and Issei deactivated overdrive mode. Issei made a continue gesture with his hand and Ingrid put her full attention on Ganassa.

(You owe me one transfer student.) Ganassa thought and said,"Bernstein-sempai you remember in your past you set out on an expedition that involved 1st and 2nd years am I right."

"Yes and how did you know that?" Ingrid questioned.

"Simple really I was one of those first year girls who were ordered to retreated," Ganassa said seriously.

"What did you just say ordered to retreat?" Again questioned Ingrid.

Before Ganassa could answer Issei answered for her,"What she says is correct I've even got evidence to back it."

"What a second how do you have evidence," ingrid said desperately.

"Most people don't know it but whenever there's a pandora operation a drone at high orbit is in place recoding everything to find better strategies for defeating novas. Additionally they do it to monitor high ranking pandora," issei said with a stern face. Sometimes being on his grandfather's good side paid off this was one of those cases since his grandfather put a great deal of trust in his grandson by giving him access to some sensitive information. Though his grandfather never did give him access to the more higher super secret projects he was involved in. Well Issei could never get angry at his grandfather for that since he had his own little cache of information he would only trust those he deemed worthy.

Issei then took the place his tacpad was on (right arm and left arm has boosted gear on it)with a few taps a holographic screen appeared and issei showed the video. **[Insert cannon 9th nova clash with Marin Maxwell telling everyone to retreat].** As the video ended Ingrid began having an internal struggle as to what she just saw.

That was when out of nowhere a person appeared which happened to be Ingrid's limiter Leo came to her side and said," Ingrid I've come just as you have ordered do you need me to help you?"

It was then Ingrid came to the realization that her best friend had followed their creed to the end and through this she made her decision and said,"No Leo I've seen the error of my ways and now have no reason to fight the irregular and the untouchable queen." With that said she began to leave.

Before she left she asked Issei," You Irregular why did you fight instead of talking to me."

Issei answered by saying," It's simple really I found my way to get my point across from many years of experience. It is actions speak louder than words. It's the reason why anyone who attacks those I care for will have to answer to me. Talking will always lead nowhere in the long run. It is only through what I do that people will listen and stop."

"It is a good creed to go by," Ingrid said as she left.

Issei then adverted his attention to Satella and walked up to her removing his helmet and asked in a concerned tone ,"Are you okay did you receive any lasting wounds?"

Satella with a bright red face said,"No, I was lucky I only lost one of my stigmata." When she finished saying this Issei's mind went into overdrive and he calmly said," Show me please." and to top it off he used his puppy dog eyes which work like a charm.

Now with a face redder than red {if possible} she nodded and turned around showing her back to Issei. Issei on the other hand was thinking of how to help her when an idea struck his mind ( I could give her one of mine I have more than enough in my body and like i need more with the amount of power i still can't access from what i can feel one of my stigmata has about a little more Soul Power than hers so her body should just think it's one of the one's she lost that is being replaced with a new one and since mine can adapt to any body it should be fine giving her it).

With his mind made up Issei willed one of his stigmatas to float on his hand and said," Satellizer what I'm about to do please do not be alarmed and relax your body this will not hurt at all." before she could answer Issei thrusted his hand on her back and concentrated his soul power and used [transfer] as collateral in case she didn't have enough SP to heal her wounds.

A crimson light erupted from Issei's back and a yellow light emitted from Satella's back the lights seemed to dance with each as though they were dancing a waltz endlessly. They seemed to come together almost as though kissing making the light orange and then the light separated into two and one went into Issei while the other went into Satella. As the light died down Issei and Satella could be seen panting heavily from what they just experienced." Issei-san could you please tell me what just happened?" Satella said between pants."I've no clue but can we talk about this tomorrow please so that I can think this over and give you a valid answer Satella,"said Issei pleading.

Satella agreed to Issei's plea despite him addressing her with a pet name and left to her dorm room exhausted. Issei did the same but little did he know that the stunt he pulled off diverted the he was now in and made things more interesting for the dragon gods.

 **Line break**

 **So it's been awhile guys sorry for going MIA for a while but now that I've got more time on my hands i should be able to update sooner but for the time being I'll update when i can,**

 **Anyone who asks why Issei's bike can transform and uses his stigmatic power it'll be next chapter as well as what the Light in this chapter means. Additionally the reason Ingrid only used accel turn was to keep up with Issei and the reason she didn't use tempest was due to her wanting a fair fight and it would have been cheap using tempest. So for now you can just theorize what the light is. I'll be looking for them reviews to help me better my writing and will see ya later in the next chapter of Freezing Red Emperor.**


	7. Chapter 7

So guys broke 100 favs and follows and I'm feeling pump. So without any interruptions let's start this chapter up. Also I own nothing but my name and the dragon gods.

Chapter start

* * *

(Damn just what in the hell just happened when I gave one of my stigmata to Stella) thought a tired Issei as he walked back to his room. As he was walking there he was intercepted by Kaho and Arthur.

"Issei my god I thought you were dead and what is with the armor you're wearing," Kaho said both worried and relieved.

"No worries Kaho-san I'm sturdier than I look same goes for my armorous which was a little pet project I've been working on," Issei informed.

"Pet project as in something on the side or does it actually have a purpose?" Asked Arthur.

"Ow you wound me Arthur-chan as the success of this project may mean the lives of many limiters can be saved," Issei seriously stated.

"Hey don't use chan that's disrespectful to Arthur-san," Kaho ordered.

"I...I…damn Kaho I didn't think you liked being on top," Issei said implying… well you know.

"Uh...uhhhhhh…well I never," Kaho said with a bright red face.

"So getting back to the topic at hand, Arthur to answer your question let me ask you do you feel like cannon fodder and do you wish you could fight alongside your Pandora?" Issei question with no hesitation on his face.

"More than you could believe," Arthur answered with a pained face.

"Well that's where project armorous comes in its meant to not only increase the survival chances of limiters but, to also give them the ability to fight alongside their Pandora," Issei explained with pride.

"But wouldn't that make it so that men could fight against the nova making Pandora obsolete," Kaho said worried.

"Not necessarily since only limiters are able to actually operate it, reason being is that it uses stigmatic materials as well as its power source that only reacts to stigmata," Issei informed.

"But that still doesn't explain how only limiters are able to use it," this time Arthur countered.

"Oh that's simple really I built it that way so that pandoras wouldn't use them, then trash them by going beyond the suits limits. These suits are meant for those who can't use high end skills so having pandoras use them is a big no no in my book,"  
Issei said with a carefree smile.

"Alright I suppose that makes sense but one question are all these suits going to be like yours," asked Kaho with worry in her voice.

"No way in hell are the mass produced version going to be at the level of mine. It's just not possible as any limiter that wears my suit would instantly break their bones by just going at the speed of a accel and a half. Not only that my suits power  
comes directly from my stigmata whereas the mass produced version gets energy from a battery that only last at most a good 15 minutes making the mass produced version vastly inferior to mine the prototype," Issei compared stopping to take a breath,"  
plus it's not even ready and still in development."

"So let me get this straight your suit is a prototype to a suit that will revolutionize the way we fight the nova," Arthur said summing it up.

"Well if you want to put it into layman's terms then yes that's what that means," Issei said annoyed.

"Just two more question about the suit what's it made out of and how does it make a limiter stronger and faster," questioned Arthur.

"Oh that, simple really it's made out of permanent layered volt metal (an: reason I put this part in is due to other companies in Freezing being able create dummy novas which are made of volt metal) which is why it was able to block Bernstein-senpai's  
tonfa blades the undersuit is made of volt texture by the way," Issei then took a breath and continued," how it makes one stronger and faster is by the use of servos and hydraulics in a smaller scale but with a large amount of them put these  
two together and you have something that increases speed and strength that will only keep increasing if more power is added."

"I gotta say Issei-san that sounds extremely expensive and awesome but more expensive than awesome," said Arthur with a smug grin. Kaho was still trying to process what issei just explained.

"Yeah about that the entire project costs about 3.5 billion American dollars a year so it's kinda expensive," Issei said with a sheepish smile.

"SAY WHAT?!" Kaho and Arthur both exclaimed at the same time.

"Back up Issei-san just how in the hell do you even get that amount of funding a year?" asked Kaho with a deadpan expression.

"Oh you know the usual blackmailing countries with sensitive information I happen to have using unconventional methods, asking institutions for grants, funds and staff. Also strangely enough Kickstarter and seem to give us at least ¼ of the  
funds we use and it only keeps growing yearly. So yeah I have my ways," Issei explained with a happy go lucky grin.

"You know what Issei-san I'm done asking questions I'm going to bed and processing this new mess of information I believe Kaho feels the same," Arthur said with a tired frown. Kaho only nodded and left the dorm to her room." Night man,  
man I need a beer," Arthur said as he left for his dorm.

"Night dude see ya tomorrow," Issei said. He then proceeded to tap on his tacpad and his armorous disassembled and turned into his motorcycle. Feeling exhausted from his endeavors issei didn't even take off his undersuit and just collapse onto  
his bed and slept.

* * *

 **Line break( Issei's dreamscape)**

(What the hell this isn't my dream, could this be Satella's memories?) Issei thought as he was forced to watch Satella's childhood all the way up to Satella meeting him.

(I understand now why she's so scared of meeting others as well as why she's so afraid of sex and most men.) Issei reasoned with rising anger as he saw Satella's brother sexually harassing her.

(I swear on my stigmata if I ever meet that bastard I will kick his ass harder than I did to señor fried chicken (an: that's riser for anyone who didn't know)) Issei thought with anger.

It was then Issei saw her most recent memories that of him and her and he felt warmth and happiness it was almost as though for Satella meeting issei was something she never expected. It was then a bright light blinded issei. As he slowly opened his eyes  
he was met with the sight of a women he had just come to meet.

This women was none other than Satellizer's mother and she slowly drifted until she was in front of Issei. She was a quiet as she floated to him but Issei couldn't help but appreciate just how much of a beauty she was. She then spoke in a very soothing  
voice that would melt any troubles away. She said," So you're the one looking into my daughter's memories I must say you're quite the little intruder."

Issei was about to defend himself when he was stopped by a finger on his lips. She then continued, "Do not worry it's not your fault the contract forces you to watch her memories as to better understand each other. Then again the second requirement  
isn't pleasant in the slightest. "

Issei was about to ask what in all of normandy's glory did she meant by 'contract' but was stopped again by her finger as she continued to speak," I just wish one thing of you please protect my daughter and I know she's strong and can hold her own  
but understand that underneath her shell she is just a broken little girl that's only goal is to be number one and to do it alone. It breaks my heart seeing her alone all the time so please son-in-law be by her side as her pillar to lean on and make  
her happy."

As Satellizer's mother finished speaking she faded away until nothing of her was left. Issei was stunned silent trying to process just what had happened. It was then Issei had a feeling dread at the fact that he very well may be poking into someone else's  
memory as it would reveal a person's most inner secrets. Luckily the memories stopped and issei was then again met with darkness thinking just what in the fuck did all this mean, what was the purpose of seeing the memories of someone that he had just  
asked to do a baptism with. And just what in Normandy did Satellizer's mother mean by contract.

Issei's face then paled since he came to a realization if he had just seen Satella's memories than it would be logical to assume that Satella was viewing his memories. To issei this was a death sentence as well as having his cover blown wide open. But  
then he remembered the dragon gods, surely they wouldn't have issei's cover be blown right. Only that Issei was wrong in fact Satella knowing Issei's past would only serve as a way to stoke the flames of their excitement.

With a hefty sigh Issei in the end decided just to deal with it when he woke up. His dreamscape then turned into infinite blackness and issei let his mind drift.

* * *

 **Line break(Satellizer'sdreamscape)**

To say Satellizer was appalled, confused, saddened and a little happy would be a very very big understatement. She had just finished viewing what she believed to be Issei Aoi's memories only to find out Issei's last name was actually Hyoudou. Not only  
that but that he was the incarnation of lust. Among other things she learned that he had a dragon's soul living in his body, was really good friends with what she saw as a interdimensional god that got bored and wished to be entertained, and that  
he himself was once a humanoid dragon that died and was brought back as a devil and that was just where her confusion came from.

She was appalled by the fact that the happy go lucky genius was a major pervert but for some reason he was able to touch her despite this revelation.  
Not only that but that issei had the title Oppai dragon for his love of all type of breasts. But, that he was revered by children for this since he was their hero.

Her sadness came when she saw Issei have all the people he loved murdered in front of him while he was completely helpless unable to do a single thing. Only for him to use one last ditch attempt for revenge that succeeded but ended in his death.

After that memory she ended up finding out Issei had reincarnated in her world where he replaced another person. It was then that more tragedy hit Issei's life in the form of his sister being killed. Something that astounded her was the fact that Issei  
was the divine Crimson blur this showed just how powerful issei was at full strength not limited to the amount of power he had right now.

Once she got to the memory of her's and Issei's first meeting she felt a warmth in her chest as he tried to protect her ending her dual in a draw. She then felt Issei's feelings at their first meeting which was confusion and relief. It was then Satellizer  
remembered the blond girl from Issei's memories the second girl he found out had feelings for him how they looked similar from the back as both had long flowing blond hair. She understood Issei's confusion as he had promised to protect Asia but ended  
up finding out that Asia was actually her.

But when issei makes a promise he does his damn well hardest to keep it. This Satellizer though as one of his good points as well as the fact that issei would never ever take advantage of a girl who would have sex only to hide her pain. This made issei  
at least to her eyes a pervert but one with a golden heart that would do the impossible to protect the ones he loved and called friend. But that lead to a single question did issei like her as a friend or did he love her as a man does a women?

It was then as she was floating there a bright light blinded her. As she slowly opened her eyes she was met with the sight of the same blond girl from Issei's memories that of Asia. Asia then spoke," So you've seen Issei-san's memories if I could  
ask what do you think of Issei-san as a person?"

As not be rude Satella responded," If I had just met him before he even became a devil I would have thought of him as a scum of the earth, an enemy of all women. But now that I've seen his second life and how he lived it I now understand that his  
perverseness is only one side of him. I know understand that he has a heart of gold and will protect those he loves and those he calls friends."

Asia then nodded and said," I see that you understand that there is more to Issei-san then meets the eye. He was right to choose you as his first to perform 'the contract' with."

Satellizer was about to ask what 'the contract' was but was stopped by Asia as she spoke first," I want you to know that at some point you will have to confront your feelings for him. Right now issei-san is an emotional time bomb his guilt for the  
death of his loved ones runs deep. Since me and rest of those that loved him died in his eyes due to himself being weak he can't forgive himself. I wish to ask one thing please stand by him and if you ever do fall for him love him with all your heart  
I can't stand seeing him as he is now. Please help him get over his guilt or all will be lost," Asia was now crying as she began to fade away into the darkness.

Once Satellizer was left alone in the darkness that was her mind she couldn't help but put her hand on her chest as she thought over the words Asia said.

"If you ever fall in love with him love him with all your heart huh," Satella said to no one (that girl, Asia, doesn't even know just how right she was). Satella would never admit publicly that the pervert that was issei had found a way into  
her heart she was to proud for that. (But she's right at some point these feelings of mine I'm going to have to confront them.)

With that Satellizer let her mind drift so that in the morning she could sort through all these new pieces of information. Oh how great of a surprise she would get in the morning.

* * *

 **Line break (Issei's room?)**

With a sturr Issei woke up with blurry eyes looking throughout his plain room.  
(Huh why is my vision blurry. Eh must be a side effect of using too much spiritual power.)

Issei then got out of bed as he stood up he tilted forward and almost fell forward catching himself before that. With a shrug he blamed his deprival of sp on it. He then walked into his bathroom and began his morning ceremony of brushing his teeth and  
then a shower. It was then he looked at himself in the mirror that's when the world froze. As the face that was staring back at him was the face of Satellizer el Bridget.

Issei was about to scream but caught himself before he began as he then looked down only to find two big bazongas in the way from him seeing the rest of his body. He then took his hands and plop them on the breasts only to yelp in surprise. It was then  
he slithered his hands down his body's curves down to the most important part of his body only to find nothing. It was then issei almost fainted at the fact that he was no longer a man for the second time in his existence.

Luckily the rational side of his brain kicked into overdrive.( Alright Issei remember what the nice lady said in your dreams and go from there. So she talked about a contract and mentioned a second part and described it as unpleasant. Welp this is definitely  
unpleasant so I'm going to hazard a guess that this is what she meant by second part.)

Issei's face then paled as he put two and two together that being that if he was in Stella's body then Stella was in his body. "Aw shit gotta get to the boys dorm before she wakes up," issei said in a hurry as he quickly looked in Satella's  
drawers finding a sports bra, long track pants and a track jacket. As he was at one point a girl he quickly change while not looking at his chest. Once he was done he quickly grabbed Satella's glasses putting them on and ran out of his? room and sprinted  
to get to his room.

* * *

 **Line break(Satella's room?)**

Satella stirred a little before an alarm woke her up. "If you don't wake up I'll tickle you." Satella not really caring about the gods be damned alarm clock balled her hand into a fist and smashed the poor innocent alarm into oblivion. This  
surprised her a little as she felt her arm was heavier than she last thought it was. Blaming it on exhaustion she nodded it off and went back to her peaceful slumber.

That abruptly ended as a loud knocking came from her door groaning and letting a small curse exit her mouth she got out of her bed relatively easily to her surprise and dragged her aching body to the door. As she opened it she was surprised that her body  
had some sort of form fitting suit that felt very similar to volt texture. Shrugging it off she opened the door only to be greeted to the sight of herself in a tracksuit." Hey there Satellizer now if could please not faint at the fact that we  
switched bodies that would be beneficial to figuring out how to get us back to normal," the blond girl said.

Satellizer's eyes widened a little as she slowly rose her hands to where her breasts were suppose to be only to feel nothing. It was then her hands traveled down to her crotch where she felt a bulge. It was then she said her first words of the day,"  
You're me and I'm you….ugh." Only that she fainted as she finished her sentence.

"Aw crap this just got a lot more complicated," issei said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Line break( 15 minutes later)**

Satella again began to stir as she woke up from the worst nightmare she had ever had that of her waking up in Issei's body. She then suddenly woke up when she felt a light tapping on her cheek."Yo Satellizer how's that sleep been cause I'm going  
to need you to be awake so that we can figure out a way to switch back."

Satellizer being a rational person immediately opened her eyes and stared at her own body wide eyed even a little scared. She then stuttered out," H-h-how is this even possible? There's is no way this is reality this has to be a dream." Satellizer  
then proceeded to jump into Issei's bed and throw the covers over her head.

 **" Unfortunately dear wife it seems this is reality so get the hell off the bed so we can figure out a way to get our souls back into their proper place,"** Issei said in a very threatening voice.

Satellizer not being one to make issei angry knowing full well from his memories that when demon issei came out anyone in his path was in for a world of hurt did exactly what he said and sat on Issei's bed.

"Good now I'm going to ask you a few questions so please answer them," Issei said. To this Satellizer simply nodded.

"Alright first question in your dreams did you see my memories?" Issei asked with a straight face. Again Satellizer nodded. To which Issei clicked his tongue.

"So that means you know the truth about me the fact that I'm a major perv and am not of this dimension," issei said.

To this Satellizer said," Yes I saw how you were before your second life. At first I thought you were scum and enemy of all women. But when I saw how you put your life on the line for those who you loved and those you called friend I saw you in a  
different light. I saw you as someone I could trust," towards the end of her explanation Satellizer's face softened.

Issei was stunned silent as he heard Satellizer's explanation so stunned that the next thing Satellizer said took him completely off guard," Issei I understand what you're going through I've lost loved ones in the past, that person being my mother  
I've beating myself up over it saying that it was my fault and I'm the only one to blame," Satellizer continued as tears rolled down her (as in from Issei's body) cheeks.

"Seeing your memories I've come to a realization I was never going to be strong enough to save her as I was all alone. One person can only do so much. When you buried your feelings for Rias you had others that help you through your plight,"  
Satellizer said in anger.

"I know what you're going to say well how is this even relevant right now well it's simple really if you keep burying your guilt deep inside your heart it will only hurt more till it finally bursts out making you rant at someone you fell in love  
with at first sight," Satellizer's face was now red as well as her eyes.

It was then Issei realized that Satellizer was in love with him and did the only thing he could think of he hugged her into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear," If that is how you feel than let this genius perverted idiot share the burden  
you carry and I promise I will never leave your side I only ask the same from you my Satella."

As they pushed off each other Issei said," Satellizer I love you and will always be there to support you whenever you need it."

Satellizer's response to Issei's declaration was not words but action in the form of a simple kiss to which Issei returned with the same amount of love. Both their bodies were surrounded by orange light that glow brightly until it died down as they broke  
off they noticed that they were back in their right bodies.

Since it was a Sunday meaning no school Satellizer asked if Issei could meet her later in her dorm to which issei agreed. As Satellizer left to her dorm she felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders. Little did issei know he was about to get an invitation  
that would change his perspective on who the upperclassmen were.

* * *

 **Line break**

 ****

 **Well guys this has been another chapter of freezing red emperor and I have to apologize for the delay as I kinda got writers block at the part where Issei and Satellizer switch bodies and meet each other.**

 ****

 **As for the lights I did not get the idea from MASOU GAKUEN HXH. I've never even known about it till I watched the anime.**

 ****

 **As for updates it's still the same as last chapter I will update when I can.**

 ****

 **As for Issei's harem this season here it is: Satellizer, Rana, Yu-Mi, and maybe Kaho. Again as I explained in the first chapter every season or arc I'll add more girls. And if anyone asks to have Elizabeth be in his harem I'm sorry but she's more going to be Issei really good friend that see eye to eye.**

 ****

 **Lastly the cover art is from a friend of mine that read this fic and wanted to do the cover art so if you could give me you opinion of it in the reviews. As always this is Astrious wanting them reviews and signing off.**

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****

 ****


End file.
